Soul Eater: Vampire Chronicles
by Runa Isami
Summary: From the writer of NCIS Backers comes another unlikely chrossover! Just when the DWMA had their battles with witches, here comes another breed and this time it involves wizards and vampires?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Love for Fear! Vampires Like to Eat Kishin Souls?

A woman was screaming as she ran down the streets and a man with an axe ran after her. She was cornered by him wheen she ended up in an alley.

"Please! Don't kill me!" she yelled,

"I won't kill you, all I want is your soul!" the guy exclaimed.

"Not unless you want yours eaten first!" he heard and turned to see seven, pale teens wearing street clothes.

"You must be from the academy." The guy said.

"Almost, but you were close! Kana, tell him what he won!" her weapon yelled.

"You won the prize of being in one of our weapons' stomachs." She answered and charged forward.

The axe guy dodged.

"Executioner, you have a Kishin inside of you and we're going to take it!" the axe wielder yelled and started to fight him.

Kana and the other guy with the gauntlets started to fight him as well.

The Executioner laughed as he fought them.

"Damn, he won't back down will he?" one of the gauntlets said.

"Yeah, I think the only way of beating him is through soul link, right Baki?" the other one asked.

"Yeah, if we are going to get that thing out of him we have to! Ready guys?" Baki asked.

Kana and the axe meister nodded.

"Soul link!" Baki yelled and his soul started to link up with his comrades.

"Now soul resonance!" Baki yelled.

"Legendary skill of the katana meisters! Moon Crater!" Kana yelled as her katana changed into a longer sword and glowed and she swung and hit the Executioner.

The Executioner screamed.

"Legendary skill of the axe meister!" the axe meister yelled and his axe changed into a double bladed axe. "Savior's Dusk!"

He hit the Executioner as well.

"Finally, last and but not least the legendary skill of the gauntlet meister!" Baki yelled and his gauntlets took on a beast claw form. "Wolverine's Howl!"

He struck and the Kishin soul popped out.

"Yes!" Kana exclaimed.

Their weapons changed back into two guys and two girls.

"Looks like it's mine!" one of the guys said as he walked over.

"Actually, it's my brother's since we are trying to help him with his problem in feeding off fear." The axe meister said.

"damn it!"

"Go ahead Ryo."

Ryo walked over and took it and ate it and he glowed a bit.

"How many souls you ate already?" the guy asked.

"Number twenty." Baki answered.

"Damn it, we're not having much luck since the DWMA students get most of them around here." One of the girl gautlets said.

"Be glad we're starting there tomorrow then, we will be able to get more souls and this time get to share them with each other." Ryo said.

"Woohoo! Let's get a move on then!" the other guy said.

They started to walk off and when they walked by the woman, Baki fed off her emotions for a bit.

She was cluelss with what happened and left.

The next day at the Death Weapon Meister Academy in Death City, Nevada, headed by the grim reaper, Lord Death, himself, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater Evans, and their friend Chrona were heading for their class when they saw a girl near a building looking at a small figure standing on the roof yelling and jumping around.

"Morning Tsubaki!" Maka said.

"Oh morning Soul, Maka, and Chrona." The girl said.

"What's the idiot doing up there?" Soul asked.

"He's a little mad that there are new students in the newest honors class." Tsubaki answered.

"Honors class?" Maka asked.

"They think they are the greatest stars here? I will show them that I am the real star around here!" Black Star exclaimed after he came down.

"You can show them now, it looks like they're coming this way." Chrona said as he pointed to a group of seven teens wearing street clothes and one of them in torn clothing and they were also wearing sunglasses.

"What's with the glasses? They think they're cool or something?" Soul asked.

"I heard they are wearing those because they can't look anyone in the eye." Tsubaki answered.

"That's a weird reason for that." Maka said.

"I think it's a stupid one at that and the guy with the torn clothing, is he some kind of rocker?" Soul asked.

"I am!" they heard the guy said as the group stopped.

"Huh?" they asked.

"We're into rocking out when we get the time, most of the time we try to find Kishin souls like you guys do." The identical looking one said.

"You guys are trying to make death weapons as well?" Chrona asked with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"You got it, not only that your fear smells great." He said.

"Down Ryo! Bad boy!" the blonde girl exclaimed and took out a squirt bottle and sprayed him.

"Ah! What the hell you think I am? A cat?" he asked as he walked away.

"Don't mind Ryo, he gets excited when someone's scared." One of the other girls said.

"We should head for class, despite there is no teacher yet." Ryo's brother said. "See ya guys on a soup hunt!"

They watched them go.

"They're surely weird." Maka said.

"I wonder how he was able to smell my fear?" Chrona asked.

"Probably he smelled the pee in your pants." Ragnarok said as hee came out.

"Well, like them we should get to class or Dr. Stein will make us stand in the hall again." Tsubaki said.

They nodded and headed for class.

"Damn it Kyo, why didn't you let me eat some of that kid's fear?" Ryo asked.

"Because we are trying to fix you and I had a weird aura coming off of him." Kyo answered.

"What do you mean?" Baki asked.

"I felt it before and I think it has to do with the weapon he holds." He answered.

"What weapon? I didn't see his partner anywhere." Kana said.

"Hmm, I don't know but still he still has a strange aura." Kyo said and they kept on walking to class.

That evening in Romania, Maka, Soul, and Chrona were standing outside the castle of Vladimir D' Count.

"Wow, this place is pretty elaborate." Soul said.

"Yeah, not only that it holds a soul for us!" Maka exclaimed.

"Or us!" they heard and turned to see the brothers from earlier.

"You two again!" Maka exclaimed.

"How did you guys know about this?" Soul asked.

"We snooped around the assignment board and saw your guys' names and decided to sneak along." Ryo answered.

"I think that's against the rules." Maka said.

"Actually, we talked to Lordd Death about it and he allowed us to come with." Kyo told them.

"Great, we met you earlier and now we have to work with you as well, so uncool!" Soul exclaimed.

"Get used to it, you guys might have to work with us from Blood Fang." Kyo told them.

"Blood Fang?" they all asked.

"The honors class we were assigned to." Ryo answered.

"You make it sould like you all are a bunch of vampires." Maka said.

Both brothers rose an eyebrow.

"Hey, is this a tea party or something? We should get in there and take out this Vladimir guy!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Right!" Chrona exclaimed.

"Bro?" Kyo asked.

Ryo nodded and changed into his axe form and grabbed it.

"An axe meister?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I guess you haven't seen one before." Kyo said as he walked towards the castle.

"I guess we should follow suit." Soul said.

Maka nodded.

Soul turned into a scythe while Ragnarok turned into a sword and they went into the castle as well.

Once inside, they saw that the whole area was one big living room.

"Wow, this is huge!" Maka exclaimed.

"We shouldn't make so much noise, Vladimir maybe around here somewhere." Kyo told them.

"What is this guy like anyways?" Chrona asked as they walked.

"this guy is known for his torturing of humans for blood, you could probably call him a vampire but he isn't a real one." Ryo explained.

"You sound like one yourself when you talk about it that way." Soul said.

Kyo smiled and didn't say anything.

They walked down a hall when they saw a door open.

"An open door?" Maka asked.

"Sense anything Maka?" Soul asked.

"I feel the soul in that room." She answered.

"Let's go then." Kyo said and walked ahead and went inside.

"Wait for us!" Chrona exclaimed and they followed.

They walked down a set of stairs to a basement area with what looked like torture devices.

"What the hell is this place?" Ragnarok asked.

"The torture chamber where he does his torture." Ryo answered.

Kyo closed his eyes behind his sunglasses and felt something and said, "He's behind the iron maiden." He reported.

They heard cackles and then a voice, "Very good Kyosuke Ishida!"

"What? He knows your name?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, he does, everyone in the vampire realm knows who we are and I'm guessing Madrigal and Madeline told him who we are." Ryo said.

"That's correct, I am guessing that you two came tto help me torture more victims and feed off their fear?" Vladimir said as he came out from the shadows.

"Fear?" Maka asked.

"Yes, we don't look like ones but we are Incubi vampires from the White Court that resides in Chicago." Kyosuke answered and took off his glasses to reveal his gray eyes.

"White Court?" Soul asked.

"As in the three courts?" ragnarok asked.

"Now two, the Red court was wiped out not too long ago." Ryo answered.

"That's right! Now that you two have came, we should start and with the one with the scythe!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"Don't think about it! We're going to take your soul which has been influenced by a Kishin!" Maka yelled as she pointed Soul at him.

"Then bring it on!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Maka charged at him and they started to fight.

"Don't forget about us!" Kyo exclaimed and charged as well.

"What are you waiting for Chrona? Attack!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Right!" Chrona exclaimed and also charged.

They all fought Vladimir but he laughed as he fought back.

"Why is he laughing when he knows we are after his soul?" Soul asked.

"He enjoys a great fight and waits until someone tires out so he can torture them!" Ryo answered.

"You three are amazing, but I think the two humans will be great ffood for these twins!" Vladimir exclaimed.

They stopped fighting and took a breath until Vladimir grabbed Maka and she screamed.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he hit the ground and changed back. "Let her go you bastard!"

"I think she will be great food! Do you think so Ryo? Wait a minute, what about you Kyo? You haven't switched to the dark side of feeding off of fear!" Vladimir exclaimed.

"I am not going to feed off of fear like that bastard Madrigal does and I will have my brother turned into a Death Scythe before he feeds off of it again!" Kyo yelled and his eyes turned white and charged at him again.

Vladimir was hit and Maka fell to the floor.

"Maka! Are you okay?" Chrona asked.

"Yeah, I will be." She answered.

"Do something Chrona!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

He nodded and yelled, "Screaming Resonance!"

Ragnarok screamed and Vladimir got hit and screamed as well.

"Thanks kid!"Kyo yelled.

"So bro, shall we?" Ryo asked.

Kyo nodded and and said, "I think we should use the other power while my eyes are still white!"

"Right!"

"soul resonance!"

Their souls started to meld with them and Ryo glowed and turned into a heavy, double bladed hatchet.

"The second technique of the axe meister! Aerial Savior!" Kyo yelled and he and his brother screamed as he charged at Vladimir.

"No wait!" Vladimir tried to scream.

He was hit by the attack and his Kishin popped out.

Kyo went to his knees and breathed heavily and put the axe down. Ryo changed back and walked to the Kishin and picked it up and ate it.

Soul and Ragnarok also changed back.

"That was a waste of a soul!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"I needed it anyways," Ryo said and turned to his brother. "You need to feed on someone."

He nodded and got up and walked over to Maka and grabbed her.

"Hey, what are you doing!" she yelled.

"Hold still, I am not going to hurt you." He told her and looked her in the eyes and they changed and he took some of her emotions.

She was let go and felt her heart pound.

"You okay Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, what was that?" Maka asked.

"We'll explain later, we better get going or we'll miss the plane back." Kyo answered.

Maka nodded.

They left the castle and headed towards the bus stop to head back to the airport.

_I don't know what just happened, but I think the new students have something weird going on and I will make sure that I find out about it. _She thought to herself.

Author Commentary

Hello everyone, yes, yet another fic by me! This time it's with an unlikely crossover or an another unlikely one. If you guys read my NCIS and Get Backers crossover fics and liked them, you may like this one. So, anyways, I am into both into Soul Eater and the Dresden Files and somehow the pop culture references in both kind of fit as a common element and I thought it would be cool if I had some of my original characters mixed in as well, wince in one of my original stories some of them are vampires in that already why not add them in this? Well, that is about for now and by the way, I made a bad habit of not putting a disclaimer and here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Soul Eater and the Dresden Files, they are creations of Jim Butcher and Atsushi Okubo. On the other hand, Kyo, Ryo, Kana, Jiro, Baki, Miaka, and Aria are creations of mine! So enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Another Challenge for a Soul! Enter the Great Wizard Harry Dresden?

"Are you sure they were here faerie?" a guy with curly hair asked.

"Yes, they were here and it seems like they got a soul while they were at it." A small faerie answered.

"Very good Toot." A guy in a trenchcoat said and took out a tupperware out of his duster. "Here's your reward!"

He set it down after opening it to reveal a slice of pepperoni pizza. Toot Toot flew donw and started to eat it.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" a girl with goth clothes asked.

"What is it grasshopper?"

"Why are these kids so special?"

"They were influenced by my cousins to feed on fear, well two of them actually." The other guy answered.

"Fear?" she asked.

"Yes, it is another emotion my kind can feed off of and it is a pretty sadistic thing to do since it is very common especially with these guys who have Kishin souls running around, the fear is very endless." He answered.

"That is why we need to find them and babysit their asses from eating fear." Harry said.

"Do you know where they went?" the girl asked.

"One of my faerie companions told me that some kids from a school that beats those souls and eat them went to Romania a few hours ago!" they heard Toot Toot exclaim and then a belch.

"You're talking about the school that the Grim Reaper runs!" Harry exclaimed.

"Grim Reaper?" both the girl and guy asked.

"Looks like we're heading there! Come on Molly, Thomas, and thanks Toot!" Harry exclaimed.

"No problem, I will serve you always my Pizzalord!" Toot Toot exclaimed and bowed.

"how are we going to get there?" Molly asked.

"How else?" Harry asked and turned to the space behind him. "Aparturum!"

A slit opened and a wind came out and he stpped through and both Thomas and Molly followed.

The next day at the DWMA, Maka was silent in her chair and thinking about what happened with her and Kyo the night before.

_I wonder what was that feeling I felt, it felt like something bit into my emotions, could it be them being there Incubus selves? _She wondered.

"Earth to Maka! Hey you there?" Liz Thomson asked.

"Oh, sorry!" she said.

"You sure you're okay? I think you should see a nurse!" Liz's Sister, Patty, exclaimed.

"No, I'm fine, I felt like something bit into me last night when me, Soul, and Chrona went after Vladimir last night." Maka said.

"How did that go?" tsubaki asked.

"It went well, we didn't get the soul but the twin brothers from Blood Fang did." She answered.

"Those two? How could they get it when they know you were supposed to get it?" Kid asked.

"I don't know, they said they were trying to get the souls for themselves so they won't feed off of fear and they said something about being incubi or something else." Soul answered.

"You bumped into a White Court vampire alright." They heard their teacher, Dr. Stein, say as he walked in.

"Vampire?" Tsubaki asked.

"As in blood drinkers and not coming into sunlight?" Liz asked.

"Or they sparkle in the sun like glitter!" Patty exclaimed.

"Not quite, these vampires feed off of different emotions, love, fear, and pain, you shouldn't let them feed off of you because it might be deadly later on if they take most of it." He said as he walked up to the chalkboard and started to write. "Today we are going to learn-"

Suddenly, a shiny slit formed in the chalkboard formed and he got hit by a sludgy substance and fell and a wave hit some of it hit the students in the front and the slit closed and they saw three figures, also covered in it, standing next to the fallen Stein.

"Damn it Harry, why did we have to swim through that ocean again?" one of them asked.

"Don't blame me, blame my Faerie Godmother for the directions!" the second figure yelled.

"Uh guys, I think we're in the wrong place!" the third figure said.

The two guys looked to see the students in the class. They even watched the hit students wiping some of the sludge.

"Looks like we're in a school and probably not the right one, maybe we took a wrong turn at Alberquerque." Harry said.

"May I help you three?" they heard and saw Dr. Stein cleaning off his glasses and putting them back on and started to take off his coat to clean it off.

"Damn, you look like you came out of a Mary Shelly book!" Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Stein asked.

"Where's Dr. Frankenstein, you might need a bit of a makeover!"

"Someone sure is the smartass in your group!" Stein said as he let his jacket soak in the nearby sink. "Especially from a group who appeared out of nowhere and slimed my class!"

"Sorry about that, we were on our way to the Death Weapon Meister Academy and it seems that my half brother's Faerie Godmother gave us the wrong way to take, we will take a cab out of here."

Maka noticed the curly haired guy and saw that Kyo and Ryo had the same complexion and eye color as him and yelled, "You are like the new students!"

"Huh?" the three of them asked and looked at her.

"Miss Albarn, do you need to see Lord Death?" Dr. Stein asked as he turned the bolt in his head.

"No, I'm alright but the students in Class Blood Fang look similar to the ccurly haired guy." She answered.

"Oh, that's right, we have new honor students here at the academy." Dr. Stein said and looked at the three. "Interesting, another one who looks like one of them."

"Excuse me Failed-Frankenstein-Experiment, what academy is this?"

"It's the academy your half brother talked about, you're in the Death Weapon Meister Academy, also known as the DWMA." Dr. Stein said and looked at Harry's soul. "You have a powerful soul and it looks like you can shoot it out like me and one of my students."

"Hey! My soul is none of your business! Thomas, why aren't you in your revolver form?"

"He's not a threat, like he said, we're in the right place." Thomas answered.

"I heard that!" Harry said.

"Um, should we see this Lord Death about you being a teacher here?" the girl asked.

"Oh yeah, where is he?" Harry asked.

"Miss Albarn, Soul, show these three the way please." Dr. Stein said.

"Why would we do that?" Soul asked.

"I think your meister needs some air." He answered as he turned the bolt again.

Maka nodded and said, "Come on you three and Tsubaki, good luck on your assignment tonight."

"Thanks." Tsubaki said.

Harry, Thomas, and the girl followed Maka and Soul out of the classroom.

"Dr. Stein, who was that guy?" Ox Ford asked.

"The newest teacher here." Dr. Stein answered with a smirk.

Maka took the the three to Lord Death's office where she explained what happened and how they got there.

"Hmm, interesting, an opening out of the beyond? Sounds like Crescent Moon had a thrilling start to the day!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Don't mind me asking, are you the Grim Reaper that runs this town and this school?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's right! I guess you three didn't just come here for me I take it?"

"No, we came for the newest additions and also the job opening." Harry answered.

"Job opening?" Maka asked.

"That's right, we need a new teacher for the new honors class that our new students are in, I take it that you have teaching skills Mr.- what is your name?" Lord death asked.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself, I am Harrry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden and this is my half brother and weapon partner, Thomas Wrathe and about my teaching skills I teach this lady in magic, Molly Carpenter."

"Excellent, it lookes like you're suited for this school! Deathscythe?"

"Yes Lord death?" a guy with red hair and a cross tie asked.

"Show three where their classroom will be and their quarters later on." Lord Death said.

"About that, I need to be in a sub basement apartment if there are any in this school." Harry said.

"What?" Lord Death asked.

"There's something about magic and that it doesn't agree well with computers." Harry answered.

"Very well then, I guess you can have the one underneath the building where Deathscythe is taking you, it has been abandoned down there but it will sure be a nice place for you." Lord Death said.

"Thank you, come on you two!" Harry said and took Thomas and Molly out of the office.

"Do you think we should trust these three? What if they are warlocks working for the witches?" Deathscythe asked.

"I have a feeling they're not, as Mr. Dresden said he is teaching that girl magic lessons in being a wizard, so you don't have to worry about it." Lord death answered.

"I guess I can help with guiding them as well, who knows Molly might be great to hang around with." Maka said.

"Good idea, you should make her welcome along with the new students." Lord Death told her.

"I will do my best." She said and left the office.

"Watch out for her when she is with those vampires, I think one of them might still be under the influence of Madrigal Wrathe." Lord Death told Deathscythe.

"You mean Ryo?" he asked.

"No, one of the other ones, just watch out for him."

"Yes sir!" Deathscythe said and left.

Harry, Thomas, and Molly were guided to the classroom where they saw the seven new students that arrived the day before studying and one of them practicing on a bass guitar.

"All right Class Blood Fang, we have your teacher!" Deathscyte said.

"Finally! It was starting to get boring!" Kyo exclaimed.

Ryo noticed Thomas and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"You know why, I am your teacher's weapon partner!" Thomas answered.

"Wait, you two know this guy?" Miaka asked him.

"Yeah, he saved us from Madrigal and Madeline, well helped us escape from their home." Kyo answered.

"I guess I will take it from here, thanks Deathscythe." Harry said.

"No problem, if you need anything, here is all the stuff you need in this folder and I also wrote Lord Death's number as well." Deathscythe said.

"I guess we can hang out sometime Molly." Maka said.

"Sure!" she exclaimed.

They saw both Deathscythe and Maka leave.

"All right you guys, we are about to teach you guys, well more like me! I am your teacher, Harry Dresden and you will call me Harry, got it?" Harry asked.

"Right!" they said.

"Also, don't you guys try and feed off of my apprentice here." Harry said as he pointed at Molly.

"Aw, she looks tasty!" Jiro joked.

"Very funny! Let's get started with Medeival History!" Harry exclaimed as he went to the chalkboard.

They all groaned.

"This will be an interesting stay!" Thomas exclaimed.

Molly nodded.

That night, Tsubaki and Black Star were standing outside the house of Duke Remmington.

"This is going to be great! We're taking on a Duke! Yahoo!" Black Star exclaimed.

"So are we!" they heard and turned to see Jiro and Kana.

"What the hell? Why are you two here?" Black Star asked.

"isn't it obvious? We took on the assignment as well! Mr. Dresden thinks that we can take this guy out as well." Jiro answered.

"Mr. Dresden?" Black Star asked.

"Oh yeah, you were off fighting again when it happened, their new teacher came to the school and kind of made a messy entrance." Tsubaki said.

"No wonder one of our classmates ran out yelling for a shower when I was on my way to class." Black Star said.

"I'm guessing they came through the NeverNever again." Kana said.

"the where?" Black Star asked.

"Nevermind, so shall we?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah." Kana answered.

The both of them walked ahead.

"Hey wait for us!" Black Star yelled and ran after them and Tsubaki ran after him.

They entered the place where they saw it was empty with mirrors all over.

"What the? Mirrors?" Jiro asked.

"Looks like this guy has a collection." Kana said.

"I wonder how big I look in these!" Black Star exclaimed and ran up to them and looked at his reflection. "Not that big! I do sure look good since I am the star after all!"

"I think you shouldn't look into those mirrors, what if the reflection you see might attack you?" Jiro asked.

"what do you mean by that?" Black Star asked.

"He's right!" he heard a deep voice say and the reflection came out.

"What the hell?" Jiro asked.

"Thank you boy, you gave me the body I need! My soul was put in these mirrors by the Kishin and I was waiting for a body to look in." it said.

"Holy crap dude! This one is messed up!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Jiro, change right now!" Kana yelled.

He nodded and turned into her katana and she took it.

"You change too Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled.

Tsubaki nodded and changed into her chained scythe form.

"Hmm, you guys must be from the academy! This will be interesting!" the Duke exclaimed.

"Let's see what you got then Duke Remmington!" Kana yelled and charged at him.

He screamed and caused the mirrors to shatter and the shards flew at her and Black Star and the both of them dodged.

"What the hell? Even though he had his soul in them, he can break mirrors and fling them at us?" Jiro asked.

"It looks like it!" Kana answered.

More shards flew at them.

"Tsubaki hurry shuriken form!" Black Star yelled.

She turned into a big shuriken and he threw it at the shards and shattered them.

Kana dodged the ones that flew at her and struck Duke Remmington and he screamed.

"Gotcha!" Kana exclaimed.

"No got you!" she heard and got hit.

"Kana!" Jiro yelled.

"Tsubaki, enchanted sword mode now!" Black Star yelled.

She turned into the sword form.

"Are you still sure about this?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, we have to help that girl out with this! Now soul resonance!"

"Right!" she exclaimed.

Their souls melded and they screamed as Black Star charged and yelled, "Shadow Star!"

His attack hit the shards around them.

"Not bad, you still haven't tried and get me for real! You know these shards are here to slow you down! The students that come after me never get out alive!" Duke Remmington cackled.

"Speak for yourself!" Kana yelled as she appeared with chrome, white eyes and stabbed Remmington.

He went down on the floor.

"No way, is she one of those Incubi freaks Maka talked about?" Black Star asked.

"She is more of a succubus." Tsubaki corrected him.

"I thought I killed you! How can you have gotten back up?" Remmington asked Kana.

Heir souls melded and screamed and Jiro turned into a longer and broader katana.

"Second technique of the katana meister! Eclipse Slice!" Kana yelled and hit Remmington and caused his Kishin come out.

"That was awesome!" Black Star exclaimed.

Jiro changed back and went to the Kishin and ate it.

Kana shuddered and said, "I never thought I would activate that power."

"It's okay, it's our nature as White Courts to feed." Jiro told her as he took her hand.

She nodded.

"Hey Midget Star!" he yelled.

"That's Black Star!" he yelled as Tsubaki changed back as well.

"We need a favor." Jiro said.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked as they went over to them.

Kana looked at him in the eyes and he felt something bite into his emotions.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"Thanks, I needed your strong emotions." She said and started to leave and Jiro followed her.

"Hey wait! What did you do?" he asked.

"did she take some of his emotions?" Tsubaki asked.

"Whatever you did, I will make sure you pay!" Black Star yelled and ran after them.

"Wait for me Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled and followed.

Meanwhile, Molly was getting her lessons from Harry in her illusion magic.

"So, you think those vampires will be taken care of with us around?" Harry asked Thomas.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that with whatever Madrigal and Madeline did to the Ishidas, might be worse than we may think." Thomas answered.

"Well, we better make sure they don't feed off any fear while they are here and if we have to go out with any of the teachers and the meister teams." Harry said.

Thomas nodded and said, "I have a feeling though, this meister and weapon thing will be good for them."

"I agree, not only that it would be great that you get souls as well and try to get over the demon thing inside like you do most of the time." Harry told him.

"If that were to happen, I don't know if I will stop feeding." Thomas said.

"We'll never know if we try." Harry said.

"I guess you have a point." Thomas said.

"Let's just survive the whole teaching thing." Harry said.

"Agreed." Thomas said and they shook hands on it.

Author Commentary

Hey people, okay, I got a review about with the question if I am crossing over Harry and Thomas, well that person did get it right. I not only crossed over Harry and Thomas, but I also crossed over the Gothic Grasshopper, Molly. What will I do with her? I am not sure, all I have to say is just keep reading! Well, see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 win Illusions! Did We Really See Madrigal?

Dr. Stein walked into the coffee shop in Death City and found Harry sitting at the table drinking coffee and chomping on a few donuts. He went over to him.

"I guess the ggreat wizard didn't want to be in office full of beakers I take it?" he asked as he turned the bolt in his head.

"Do you want me to short circuit any computers you might have?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing your magic would do that to any piece of technology you encounter?"

"You got it on the dot Bolt Head!"

"Interesting, maybe I should experiment on you someday, so what did you call me for?"

"It's about the assignment that your pistol meister and my gauntlet meister has chosen."

"You mean the illusionists Abra and Kadabra? What about them?"

"They are a pair of skilled illusionists and I have a feeling that our students won't make it out alive when they go up against them." Harry answered as he took the coffee and drank it.

"Yes, I think so too, but Lord death's son is a very skilled meister and he will get that Kishin out of them."

"Hold on, you have the Grim Reaper's son in your class?"

"Yes, he is a very interesting character and I know he will take those twins out unless you have something up your sleeve."

"I do and it has to do with my apprentice."

"Hmm?"

"Just listen what I have to say."

"I'm listening." Stein said and turned his bolt again.

Later on that morning on the training field, Baki and his weapon partners, Miaka and Aria, were standing with Harry and Stein waiting.

"Okay, how long do we have to wait for this guy and your apprentice?" Miaka asked.

"Molly is getting some things I asked her to look for and this guy is…well…um a little help Bolt Head?" Harry asked.

"Knowing Kid, he is rearranging everything in his apartment again." Stein answered.

"Rearranging?" Aria asked.

"Some kind of master of Feng Sheu I take it?" Baki asked.

"Sort of." Stein answered and turned the bolt in his head and saw Kid and the Thompsons coming. "Finally you arrived!"

"Sorry, but I had to make sure everything was symmetrical." Kid said and noticed the three vampires. "Why are they here?"

"I am guessing you haven't heard that these three will be accompanying you on your lattest assignment." Harry answered.

"Wait a sec, you're the teacher in Blood Fang?" Kid asked.

"You got it, the name's Harry Dresden and my apprentice will be here soon." He answered.

Molly finally appeared carrying a bag with her and said, "Sorry for the wait, I had a hard time getting some of the things, but I managed."

Kid noticed the piercings she had in her face and ears and said, "Disgusting!"

"Huh?" Molly asked.

"Your piercings…they're not symmetrical! If you are going to have one in one eyebrow you should have another in the other eyebrow! Same with the nostrils!"

"Will you give it break!" Liz yelled and hit him. "You're such a brat!"

Patty laughed.

"I see, he hates it when things are asymmetrical." Baki said.

"And Lord Death had someone give birth to him?" Harry asked.

"Okay Kid, calm down! We need to train you guys." Stein said.

"Train? Train for what?" Patty asked.

"Your next assignment has to do with twins that use illusion magic and they ate a Kishin egg and they might have powers that might have increased and might go after pseudo-illusionists or humans and in order to prepare you guys, we are training you against Miss Carpenter here." Harry said as he pointed to Molly.

"How is she able to fight against us when she is not a meister?" Aria asked.

"I don't have to, I use illusion magic myself and like what my master said, you're training against me." Molly said as she took off her jacket to reveal a sleevless shirt and short shorts and pulled out two small wands.

"I guess we should prepare." Aria said.

Baki nodded and held out his arms.

Both Miaka and Aria transformed and landed on his arms as two gauntlet gloves with claws pertruding out of the tips and covering the fingers.

"Whoa! Those look so cool!" Patty exclaimed.

"Let's follow suit!" Kid exclaimed.

Both Liz and Patty also changed and they got into Kid's hands as pistols.

"Now you two, you will be fighting Molly while she is using her illusions, got it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Baki said.

"Got it!" Kid exclaimed.

"Ready Grasshopper?" Harry asked Molly.

She nodded.

"Go for it kid!" he told her.

She nodded and disappeared.

"What the? How did she do that?" Kid asked.

"Don't ask questions, try to find her." Baki told him.

"He's right! In order to find someone who is using illusions against you will be hiding from sight, so try and use your senses!" Dr. Stein said.

"You sound like you know what you're doing." Harry said.

"I did some research on illusionary magic and what I found what was pretty intense and I am trying to give my students guidance." Dr. Stein said.

Both Kid and Baki were trying to find Molly and try to take her down but she teased them by reappearing and disappearing and throwing lights at them to confuse them and taunted them by throwing rocks and balls at them. Even she tried to trip them on marbles.

"Damn it, what's with this farce?" Kid asked.

"Kid, a light is coming from my side!" Liz yelled.

"Right!" Kid exclaimed and started to shoot at Molly and she got hit.

Her veil fell down and said, "Not bbad! What will you do next?"

"this!" she heard and Baki charged at her and tried to take a swing but he hit her shield.

She laughed and disappeared again.

"Damn!" Baki yelled.

After a few rounds, both Kid and Baki breathed heavily.

"How long will this take?" Liz asked.

Patty laughed.

"Damn it, I think I have to feed after this!" Baki growled.

"Hold in there a bit more." Miaka told him.

"You two tired yet? Why not give up now?" they heard.

"She is invisible and she could possibly appear out of nowhere." Kid said.

"The only thing we can do is rely on soul resonance, do you think yours can lock on her?" Baki asked.

"I think so." Liz said.

"I know so! Come on girls!" Kid exclaimed.

"What's the plan now?" Aria asked.

"You'll see." Baki answered.

"Soul resonance!" Kid, Liz, and Patty yelled.

Kid's guns glowed and transformed.

"Receiving feedback!" Liz exclaimed.

"Locking on target!" Patty exclaimed.

Kid locked in where Molly would be.

"I think we got her." Liz said.

"death cannon!"

"fire!" Patty yelled.

Kid shot and the attack hit Molly and she fell over on the ground.

"Hurry Baki!" Kid yelled.

Baki appeared and hit her as well.

"Ah!" Molly yelled and felt her cheek and took it and saw blood on her fingers. "Not bad, you two passed."

The weapons changed back and both Baki and Kid went to their knees.

Both teachers applauded.

"Way to go!" Harry exclaimed.

"Never thought a soul resonance would get someone out of hiding." Dr. Stein said.

"It looks like we will be going to see the Illusion Twins right?" Baki asked weakly.

"Yep, just rest up before you go." Harry told them.

Baki nodded and got up and said, "Come on you two."

Kid watched them go and asked Harry, "Will he be alright?"

"He needs to feed off some emotions and he will be." He answered and followed them.

Molly also gathered herself up and followed.

"Good job Grasshopper, you came a long way!" Harry exclaimed as they headed back to the sub basement of the building they're staying in.

"Thanks." She said.

"I need a ffavor though." He said.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Go with them."

"What?"

"You heard me, I have a weird feeling about their encounter and Thomas thinks the same thing and he thinks that those two need help with it." He answered.

She nodded and said, "I will help them the best I can, but you know I am not a meister like you."

"I know, but you maybe one." He said as he walked ahead.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she wondered.

Meanwhile, Madrigal and Madeline Wrathe were with the Illusion Twins.

"So, The Samamura girls and their meister, Baki, will be coming here?" Madrigal asked.

"It seems like it and not only that it looks like they will be bringing the grim reaper's son with them." Abra answered.

"Sounds like those Ishida brats and their comrades have joined the DWMA, how pathetic!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Now, now sis, I think it's a good thing." Madrigal purred.

"What do you mean by good? Those DWMA brats are trouble especially when they go after those witches!" Madeline yelled as she tossed cigarette ashes out the window.

"I am trying to say is that we can use the DWMA as a way to feed off those kids, whenever they go out, they get the usual fear inside of them and with Ryo, he wouldn't resist but feed." Madrigal answered.

"Hmm, that does sound good." Madeline said.

"Let's let them come and we will see what the grim reaper's kid has and Baki as well and we will move from there." Madrigal said.

Madeline nodded.

"Girls, do your best in putting on a good show!" Madrigal told them.

"Yes sir!" both of them exclaimed and then bowed.

He smiled and said, "Come and get us DWMA!"

Later on that evening, Kid, the Thompsons, Baki, and the Samamuras, and Molly arrived at the location where the Illusion Twins were. It was in a big fun house.

"This is where they are?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, where else can they put on illusions? A fun house of course." Aria answered.

"Well, we should head in if we want to get their souls." Kid said.

They nodded and went inside. They noticed that the place had a lot of mirrors and went into a room where it was dark and empty.

"Weird, this room is never in a fun house before." Patty said.

A spotlight came on and they saw two girls in the middle of the room.

"Huh?" Liz asked.

"Is that them?" Molly asked.

"Welcome DWMA, you made it without getting lost!" both girls said in unison.

"They know where we came from?" Miaka asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aria said.

Baki nodded in agreement.

"You're correct! I am Abra and this is Kadabra and we came to take you take our souls!" one of the twins exclaimed as she took out a fan and the other did the same.

"What the?" Miaka asked.

Molly noticed that they swung their fans and a chandelier started to grow spikes and yelled, "Look out!"

They saw it as well and ran out of the way before the spikes came down from the chandelier and formed cages around everyone that separated the meisters from their weapon partners.

"Damn it!" Kidd yelled.

"This is not good!" Baki exclaimed.

"What should we do now since we are trapped from our meisters?" Liz asked.

"Guys, this is an illusion, usually something like this is easy to break out of!" Molly told them from her cage.

"How?" Patty asked.

"Hmm, just hold on." She said and took out her wands and muttered a spell and she vanished.

"What the hell?" Kadabra asked.

Molly shown up in the Thompson cage and told them, "Hold onto me!"

"What?" Liz asked.

"I am going to try and get you back to Kid!" she answered.

The both of them took her arms and they all vanished and they reappeared in Kid's cage.

"I brought your girls!" she teased.

"What do you mean by my girls?" Kid asked.

"You know what I mean, hurry and take them and wait for my signal and that's when you'll attack." She answered.

He nodded and said, "Girls?"

"You got it!" Liz exclaimed as she and Patty changed into their gun forms.

"Now to get the Samamura girls." Molly said and vanished and appeared in the cage. "Now grab onto me!"

They did and vanished and reappeared in Baki's cage.

She explained the plan to him as the girls turned into his gauntlets.

"Ready Kid?" Molly yelled back.

"Of course!" Kid exclaimed.

"Now!" Molly yelled.

Kid started to shoot at the cage and Baki charged and attacked it as well, which caused the glass to shatter and they got out.

"What the?" the girls asked.

"You think we would fall for a trick like that? You thought wrong!" Baki yelled.

"You escaped our trap very well, but it's not over yet!" Abra yelled and they waved their fans again.

The chandeliers started to send glass shards at them like icicles falling from a tree. They started dodging the shards. Kid even shot at some of the falling glass shards while Baki jumped and broke a few of them with his claws.

After a while of dodging, Kid asked, "How long are we going to be dodging and taking out shards?"

"Good question, I think forever or until one of us or all of us die from these illusionary tricks!" Baki answered.

He got hit by one of the shards and screamed.

"No Baki!" Aria yelled.

He found one of the shards was sticking out of his upper arm where it missed Miaka by a little.

"Miaka, are you okay?" Baki asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" she asked.

"Will be." He answered and groaned.

They heard a cackle and saw the girls coming at them.

"Hey illusion fakes, why don't you come and see a real illusionary show?" they heard Molly yell and a bunch of lights came flying out of nowhere.

The girls covered their eyes and screamed.

"Guys, hurry up and take them out!" Molly yelled.

"We better take this!" Kid exclaimed and shot at the girls.

"Hey wait for me! I am not down yet!" Baki yelled and tried to get up but felt the shard go deeper.

"No you don't!" Aria yelled.

"Yeah, you need to sit back or that wound will get worse." Miaka told him.

"What about you girls? Don't you two need the souls?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, if our meister is not able to fight due to injury, we make sure they're okay." Miaka answered.

He nodded.

Kid took out the twins and the Thompsons ate their souls. They went over to where Baki and the girls were to see if they were okay. Molly also shown up from her veil and breathed heavily from the amount of magic she used.

Suddenly, they heard someone applaud and they turned to see two people with the same pale complexion as Baki and the Samamura sisters had.

"What the hell? Madrigal?" Baki asked.

"Very good, you remembered who I am and not only that your meister skills have improved." Madrigal said.

"Madrigal?" Liz asked.

"He's a white ccourt like us but unlike how we feed off of love and affection, he feeds off of fear and his sister is starting to do the same." Miaka answered.

"On top of that they tried to get Ryo and Kyo to do the same, but Ryo is trying to become a Deathscythe himself so he wouldn't do it anymore." Aria said.

"How selfish of him, he only wants to get away from something that would make him powerful and his brother as well." Madeline said.

"Tell us, how are the brats doing?" Madrigal asked.

"It's none of your business you bastard!" Baki growled as he kept his hand on the wound.

"I bet those idiots over at the academy are hiding them from us, maybe we should visit sometime!" Madeline said.

"don't you dare, my father won't allow you come close to my friends!" Kid yelled.

Madrigal smirked and came over and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

Madrigal sniffed him and said, "Your fear smells delightful! Maybe I should feed off of you."

Kid tried to struggle as he felt something starting to feed.

"let him go!" Baki growled and his eyes turned white and he tackled Madrigal, which caused him to go to the floor and drop Kid.

Kid coughed.

"Kid!" Patty yelled as she and Liz ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but I felt something go into me." He answered and looked over to see Baki get thrown against the wall.

"Baki!" Miaka yelled.

"We should get out of here or his weapons decide to get a piece of us as well." Madeline warned her brother.

"Very well," he said. "it looks like we will see you another time and it won't be lucky next time."

They watched them leave.

"Why didn't we finish them off?" Madeline asked as they got to the car.

"I just wanted to see how the students at the academy fight that's all and now that's done we can start the plan." He answered.

"Baki!" Miaka yelled.

Baki opened his eyes and looked at everyone else and said, "Get me back to the academy…"

"We will, just hang in there!" Molly exclaimed.

He closed his eyes again and fell into unconsciousness.

"We better help him up and get him back there." Molly told them. "Help me."

They got him up with his arms around each of his weapon partners' shoulders and they left the place and headed for the academy where Baki was taken into the nurse's office to be checked on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 New Studdent at the Academy! Molly Becomes a Meister?

Baki was in the nurse's office the next day recovering from his injuries. He lost a lot of blood from the stab wound in his upper arm and had a few damaged ribs from being thrown by Madrigal.

"Will he be okay?" Kana asked Kniges.

"He will be, but he did say he needs to feed off of something." She answered.

"Damn, looks like he was almost low on life." Kyo said.

The door opened and they saw their friends from Crescent Moon.

"How is he?" Maka asked.

Ryo sighed and said, "He needs to feed."

"Okay, why not have Liz fed off of?" Black Star asked.

She growled and hit him and he wnet to the floor.

"I didn't mean by that, he needs to really feed, if one of us gets hurt really badly we have to take a person's life by sucking a lot of their emotions out of them." Miaka told them.

"That sounds pretty bad." Chrona said.

"I think he won't feed off of someone too much due to the amount of blood he lost." Miaka said.

"I think I would just take a little bit." They heard Baki say from the bed he was lying in.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Jiro asked.

He groaned and said, "Will be once I feed."

"Hold on, we will find you someone! Come on Aria." Miaka said as she started to leave.

Aria nodded and followed.

"Good luck!" Kyo told them.

"I wonder how you could get hurt like you did." Maka said to Baki.

"It happens, like humans we're not any different." Baki told her.

"Okay man, just rest until they return." Ryo told him.

He nodded and closed his eyes again.

"By the way, have you seen Molly anywhere since she was with us?" Patty asked.

"she's with our teacher telling him what had happened since he has encountered Madrigal before and those two are Thomas' cousins after all." Kana answered.

"Who are these two anyways?" Ragnarok asked.

"They're trouble, we'll leave it at that." Ryo answered as he crossed his arms.

"Trouble?" Maka asked.

"You guys should head for class or your teacher will have you stand in the hall." Jiro told them.

She nodded.

They left the nurse's office.

"Are you sure we should tell them that the Wrathe siblings are trouble? You know the Thompsons and Kid met them already." Kana asked Ryo.

"I know they will see them again but I don't want them to be fed off of both Madrigal and Madeline and you know how ruthless they can get." Ryo answered.

They nodded.

"I hope Molly is having a fun time telling Harry and Thomas about what happened." Jiro said.

"Hell's bells, now those two are after the twins again?" Harry asked.

"I think they are since Madrigal did mention Ryo and Kyo when he shown up." Molly answered.

"Great, I have a feeling once they get them to feed off fear they might turn to Jiro, Kana, Baki, and the Samamuras." Thomas said.

"You think so?" Molly asked.

Harry nodded and said, "Once they turn our students onto fear, there is no going back except for the goal that Ryo is trying to accomplish."

"What should we do?" Thomas asked.

"Tell Lord Death of course, if they are looking for the Ishidas they will probably come here to the academy." He answered.

"Good point." Thomas said.

"I guess I should start studying for the next lesson I take it?" Molly asked.

"No, I need you to do something and that is look for a weapon partner." Harry answered.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"We need you to be there with something besides magic and you as a meister will be a great asset to the team." Harry answered.

"Fine, I will go and find one." Molly said and left the subbasement apartment.

"Are you sure about that?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good thing for her." He answered.

Molly was walking around the academy looking for a weapon academy.

"Man, where will I find a weapon partner? Most of these people already have partners and the others are not meisters, unless…" she said and remembered Deathscythe and went to look for him.

She found him heading for the Death Room.

"Hey, wait!" she exclaimed.

He saw her and said, "Hello there Miss Carpenter, you looking for me to have a drink sometime?"

"Sorry, not my type, but do you have a meister at all?" she asked.

"I am one of Lord Death's weapons and not only that I get used by Dr. Stein sometimes, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I am going to be a meistter and trying to find a partner and thought you didn't have a meister." She answered.

"Hmmm, there was a new student that came this morning from France, why not try and find him and see if he is a weapon or not?" he answered.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed and ran off.

"By the way, you have nice legs!" he yelled after her.

She threw a book at him.

"Ah!" he screamed.

Molly went to search for the new student while her sorcery teacher and his half brother were in Lord Death's office explaining what happened to Baki and the story behind Madrigal and Madeline and their possible plans.

"Hmm, two vampires coming after your students, that is sure one dilemma you're going to go through." Lordd Death said.

"Especially with ones that want fear." Thomas said.

"I guess we should try and have the other meisters watch their backs especially if they have any of your students with them." Lord Death told them.

"Very well, we will also watch our backs." Harry said.

"By the way, what happened to the young lady that was with you?" he asked.

"Looking for a weapon." Thomas answered.

Molly didn't have much luck after looking high and low until she was in Death Bucks having a latte.

"Man, no luck and no new student anywhere, I guess I have to tell Harry I failed." She said.

"Failed in what?" she heard and looked to see a boy around her age with long, shock white hair and in goth clothes himself. "You seem down."

"Yeah, I was looking for this guy who transferred to the academy from France." She answered.

"You mean Britain?"

"No, I was told France."

"Actually, that new student is me and I lived in France but I came from Britain and came to America for a meister."

"Lucky for me, I am trying to be a meister along with a wizard."

"Nice, I am Jack S. Arrow, nice to meet you…"

"Molly Carpenter, I'm guessing we will be partners?"

"I hope so, I have a feeling our wavelengths match and I see that your soul is a very strong one and a delicate one as well."

"Great, you can see souls as well."

"I feel it more than see, now shall we go back and see Lord Death?" he asked.

"I have a quicker way." She said and took out a compact mirror and blew into it and wrote as she said, "4242 564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The mirror glowed and Lord Death appeared.

"Ah Miss Carpenter, I was wondering when you or your teacher will be calling in sometime, what's up?"

"Well, I found a weapon."

"Good, I knew you would." Harry said as he appeared.

"Harry! I didn't know that you would be there!"

"I had to talk to Lord Death about something and I am guessing you completed your assignment, who is this weapon partner?"

Jacck took the mirror and said, "It's me, the new student Jack S. Arrow and I am at your service and her's."

"Excellent, the new student, looks like you two will make a great pair and by the way watch your backs especially when you're with Blood Fang." Lord Death said.

"I guess Harry and Thomas told you, I will of course, you can count on me." She said.

"By the way Molly, another assignment, mind picking me up some coffee?" Harry asked.

?You got to be kidding me!" she grumbled.

"You know how I like it." Harry said.

"Fine, I will get back to the apartment soon." She said and hung up.

"Are you sure you should be taking advantage of the Death phone like that?" Thomas asked.

"It was fun." Harry said.

"Now, now, you have a major mission to fulfill and be careful." Lord Death said.

"We will especially with our students, come on Thomas." Harry said.

The both of them left.

Meanwhile, Baki fed off a girl that Miaka and Aria had found.

"Feeling better?" Aria asked.

"Starting to, thanks." He answered.

"Um, what just happened?" the girl asked.

"Oh nothing, just fed off your emotions, welcome to the world of the White Court." Baki answered.

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"Don't worry, he didn't feed off until most of your emotions were taken." Miaka told her.

"So, that means I will be his?" she asked.

"Yes, just be calm and you won't have to die from it." Aria said.

She nodded.

Author's Commentary

Hello everyone! I guess it looks like the hits have bbeen rising even though it's been four chapters so far.

Anynyu, I know the Jack S. Arrow sounds a bit cheesy but the original name for him was Pierre but then I kind of had the better of idea of making him British and named Jack. But wait until his transformation! Well see ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Chase of the Fan Girls! Blair Falls for Thomas?

It was night in death city, chupacabra's it was lively with deathscythe laughing very loudly.

"You're still lively as ever." Blair said as she handed him some more sake.

"You always know it." He said.

The door opened up and they saw Harry and Thomas come in.

"so, it was a bar after all." Harry said.

"With teenagers running around, thought they wouldn't have one here." Thomas said.

The both of them walked over to the bbar and sat down.

"Hey there Holy Tie." Harry said.

"Huh? Who you callin' Holy Tie?" Deathscythe asked.

"Man, you should be cut off from the alcohol!" Harry exclaimed.

"Okay, who's fighting out there? Blair, I hope you're not using one of the other waitresses as-" the main bartender said as she came out and saw Thomas.

"What is it?" she asked and saw Thomas as well.

Suddenly, some of the other waitresses saw him as well.

"Damn, it sure feels a bit crowded all of a sudden!" Harry exclaimed.

He looked around and said, "Hell's bells Thomas, will you ever turn off the vampire mojo?"

"Hey Blair, what's with everyone staring at these two? Should they bbe kicked out or something?" Deathscythe asked.

"He's so dreamy! I just want to sixty-" Blair started.

In one area of the school, Black Star was doing push ups, "-nine, seventy, seventy-"

Back at the bar, both Thomas and Harry ran out after being attacked them, once they fully escaped and started to walk again, Harry said, "Stars and stones Thomas, I wanted one drink, but no, you have to give off your freaking White Court charm!"

"It's hard to when my family all look like this." Thomas said.

"Maybe you should wear sunglasses like my students." He grumbled.

Little did they know, Blair was following them back to their apartment in her cat form.

The next morning in Soul's and Maka's place, Soul was sleeping without the usual naked Blair in his bed. He felt around and opened his eyes and looked to noticed the empty bed.

"What the? I would wake up and find Blair would be right next to me naked as usual!"

He started to look around and said, "I would be found with her arms wrapped around me by Maka after coming in with breakfast as usual."

"Hey Soul, time to wake up and have breakfast." Maka said as she came in.

"Huh!" he said.

"What do you mean by "huh?" she asked.

"You would beat the living shit out of me with Blair here."

She noticed that she wasn't there and said, "Yeah, I would, where is she? I didn't hear her come in last night after work and I also noticed that her pumpkin pie slice is still on the plate."

"That's weird, where could she be?"

"I don't know, but we should head out and get to class, I think Dr. Stein has something important for us to talk about."

He nodded.

The both of them ate breakfast and left the apartment and they headed for class.

Meanwhile, Thomas was asleep and felt something in his bed. He felt around and noticed something smooth.

"Mmm-meow." He heard.

"Meow?" he asked and felt more around him and noticed it was skin and sat up and threw the covers off to find Blair with her arms wrapped around him. "When did I order a hooker?"

"Meow? I am not a hooker!" Blair told him.

"Hey Vampire Boy, you up yet? Our class is waiting for us!" Harry yelled as he came in to see Blair.

"Meow!"

"God damn it, you have a latest victim." He said as he face palmed.

"No! It's not what it looks like it! She was here when I woke up!" he yelled.

"I followed him back here from the bar last night since he's dreamy!"

"Wait a sec, you're one of those waitresses at the bar from last night!" Thomas yelled.

"What's the commotion?" they heard Molly ask as she and Jack came into the room. She saw Blair and blushed. "Uh, excuse me! We didn't mean to intrude, right Jack?"

"It's okay Grasshopper, this girl followed us somehow from the bar last night after a group of girls tried to kill us." Harry told her.

"Oh."

Harry turned to Blair and said, "Okay little girl, you should leave and never come here again."

"Meow? Why not?"

"With your meowing, you shouldn't be curious about Thomas or you will be really killed." He answered.

She sighed and said, "Very well, I better get to work then, nice to see you Thomas."

She got off the bed and changed into her cat form. They saw her run out.

"Crap, not only she was a girl but she was a cat! Ugh! Now I feel dirty!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Now, now, we should meet up with the classes because we have something important to talk about." Harry said.

Thomas got ready and they left the apartment.

In the training field, Crescent Moon and Blood Fang were waiting for their teachers. They saw Stein, Deathscythe, Harry, Thomas, Molly, and Jack arriving.

"Whoa, when did Molly meet that guy?" Black Star asked after he noticed Jack.

"Beats me!" Tsubaki answered.

"Hey guys!" Molly greeted.

"Hey Molly, who's this guy?" Soul asked.

"I'm her weapon partner, Jack S. Arrow, I transferred not too long ago."

"Never thought you would be a meister." Liz said.

Patty nodded.

"Well, she is now, enough of this we have something important to talk about." Harry said.

"Hmm?" they all asked.

"As you know, Baki was injured by the illusion twins and also by Madrigal not too long ago." Dr. Stein said.

"Yeah, we even witnessed him and his mutant strength." Aria said.

"There is one thing they were after and it was after the Ishida twins." Harry told them.

"Huh?" Maka asked and looked at Ryo and Kyo.

The both of them were silent.

"why?" she asked.

"Because I can feed off of fear and both Madrigal and Madeline want us to feed off of it in order to become powerful." Kyo answered.

"the only thing to do is train in order to be ready if they decide to strike again and not only that you guys watch your backs along the way." Stein said.

"That is why I wanted Molly to become a meister in the first place." Harry said.

"So you're saying that we have to get our skills up in order to against these two vampires?" Kid asked.

"You got it! We should start right now when the day is fresh!" Stein exclaimed.

"I guess I should step out since my stitches are still fresh." Baki said as he sat down.

The others got ready in battle poses especially the teachers.

Kid saw Thomas in the revolver form and said, "Interesting, a revolver meister."

"At least he's not a saber, I suck handling them." Harry joked.

"Quit your bragging, check out Molly's weapon!" Thomas told him.

They all looked to see the crossbow she was handling.

"Is that Jack?" Ryo asked.

"You got it!" he answered.

"Now that we have our weapons, what's next?" Kana asked.

"you'll be sparring against us." Deathscythe answered.

"What?" they all asked.

"Wait a minute, we already sparred against Stein and he wasn't fair without you in weapon form!" Soul yelled.

"That's true, but this time you will be preparing to go against Madrigal," Stein answered, "shall we get started?"

"Whenever you're ready!" Harry exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Stein exclaimed and charged.

Both classes ran and they started fighting against their teachers.

Blair climbed into one of the trees nearby and watched the whole fight. She was looking for Thomas admidst the fight.

"Hmm, where he can be?" she asked as she looked through some binoculars she conjured up with her magic. "He can't be running around the field, he would bruise up his perfect figure!"

She kept on looking and then watched Harry shoot off the revolver that was in his hand.

"Wait a sec, is that him in that guy's hand?" she asked.

She conjured up a listening device to hear what was being said.

"Jeez, for a vampire you sure know how to shoot out my soul!" Harry exclaimed.

"Shut up you cocky bastard, we're training your class not showing off your shooting talents!" Thomas yelled.

"It is him!" she exclaimed and made her binoculars and listening devices disappeared.

She turned back into her cat form and jumped down from the tree and ran over to the training site.

Both Crescent Moon and Blood Fang were huffing and puffing from the amount of fighting they did.

"Give up already?" Harry asked.

"Not yet!" Kana answered.

"Yeah, we are just getting our energy back!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Especially me with the amount of veil magic I used." Molly said.

"Maybe we should take a break." Deathscythe said.

"You do have a point." Stein said as he turned his bolt.

"Okay guys, break time!" Harry announced.

Their weapons changed back and some of them were lying on the ground while others were sitting next to their meisters. Jack was even massaging Molly's shoulders since she was the one working the hardest of them all.

"Not bad of a shooter grasshopper." Harry said as he got closer.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

Jack noticed a cat rubbing up against Thomnas' leg and asked, "Uh, isn't that the cat from this morning?"

They all saw Blair in cat form rubbing Thomas' ankle and meowing happily.

"Blair?" Crescent Moon exclaimed.

"Wait, you know that cat?" Miaka asked.

"she lives with Maka and Soul." Liz answered.

Blair changed back into her human form and the Crescent Moon and Blood Fang boys got nosebleeds from her naked form.

"Hot kitty girl!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"Why are you here Blair?" Maka asked.

"I wanted to see the hot vampire guy again, I couldn't resist!" she answered.

"Oh jeez, her lust levels are high, you better feed Thomas." Aria said.

"But she's a cat!" Thomas exclaimed.

"she has a point, human or not, you got to feed sometime or another." Harry said.

Thomas sighed and said, "Okay, I am doing this only once and she better not see me ever again!"

"We'll make sure of that." Soul said.

Thomas went to Blair's level and his eyes turned white and he fed off of her lust.

"Meow?"

"Now scat!" he told her.

She changed back into her cat form and ran off.

"She better be back at the bar or at your apartment, got it?" Harry asked Maka.

Maka nodded.

"Now, shall we continue?" Harry asked.

They got back to training and the classes were able to take out their teachers with a few soul links and resonances and ended the day with a few pieces of battle advice. Both groups went off their separate ways when the sun went down to rest.

Later on that night, Thomas was showering off from his long day of battle until he felt a pair of arms wrapped around him and turned to see the bartender from Chupacabra's behind him.

"What the hell!" he asked.

"Blair's right, you are a very hot one!" she exclaimed.

He screamed.

"Come on now, let's take a shower together!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it Blair, why did you have to bring all these fangirls here?" he yelled as he saw more girls outside the shower.

The moon laughed in glee.

Author's Commentary

Finally I finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait! Some of the ideas in this chapter came from my boyfriend and not only that his idea kind of came off of Dragonbball Z Abridged ep 17. Just giving the credits. So, see ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Mavera Strikes! Part 1 The Caretaker Attacks the DWMA?

It was night time in one of the towns in Nevada, Dr. Alan took out his latest victim and ate their soul and glowed. He cackled.

"Too bad you didn't escape when you had the chance! Now, I am almost done with my soul collection and I will become a fullfledged Kishin!" he exclaimed and started to walk when he passed by a girl that was on the street.

"I know how you can achieve your ggoal." The girl said in a raspy tone.

"Huh?" he asked and turned to her.

She revealed herself and was a zombie-like girl in a Victorian style dress.

"Who are you?"

"I am Mavera of the Black Court and I came to take out someone that may accomplish your goal."

"And who would that be?"

"The soul of one of the greatest wizards that tried to kill me and that is Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden."

Three days later in the DWMA, Baki had his injury on his arm from the past week checked on by Kniges.

"Interesting, it looks like your stitches are starting to heal."

"I have to thank Sasha for that."

"Sasha?"

"A girl we found for him to feed on, it seems like she is scared of him." Aria said.

"Who wouldn't be, her lust is being fed on almost every night." Kniges said.

"Not only that, Ryo wants her fear and we're trying to calm her down everytime she feels Baki's inner demon feeding on her." Miaka said.

"It's getting worse with him I take it." Kniges said.

Baki nodded.

"We better get him another Kishin soul and he will forget about fear for a while." Miaka said.

"One question, can I fight at all?"

"You can, but stay on the sidelines until your stitches are completely heal." Kniges answered.

"Thanks." He said and got off the bench.

"Also, don't forget to mention the taking it easy in training to Harry." Kniges said.

"It hasn't been going on lately because of him doing wizard business with one of his fellow wardens." Miaka told her.

"What kind of wizard business?"

"Something to ddo with attacks going on around in the towns for the past three nights, people say that someone has been taking souls after they kill their victims and have been doing that along the journey to someplace where we don't know where." Aria answered.

"That's all Molly has been getting from him anyways, I guess we will be coming for another visit soon." Miaka said.

Kniges nodded and watched the three of them leave.

"Hmm, I wonder what that someplace is that the killer maybe going?" she wondered.

Harry and Thomas were with Wardens Ramirez and Listens to Wind in one of the towns that had someone become one of their mystery killer's next victim the night before. Harry took a few pictures with a disposable camera as they investigated the area within a warehouse.

"I don't understand how someone would attack him." A girl that was the victim's girlfriend said.

"Did you see the killer's face at all?" Ramirez asked.

"No, it was too dark out and I ran off when my boyfriend told me to escape." She answered.

"Smart boy." Listens to Wind said.

"Thanks for all the help, we will take it from here." Harry told the girl.

She nodded and ran off.

"Great, we don't have anything on who killed the guy and there will be more killings tonight by the looks of things." Ramirez said.

"What should we do Harry?" Thomas asked.

"Go to the next town of course, I have a feeling that whoever killed these people was making some sort of pattern." He answered and went to the nearest wall. "Come on guys! Aparturum!"

A sliver opened up and Harry stepped through and Thomas, Ramirez, and Listens-to-Wind followed suit.

Back at the DWMA, Blood Fang were helping Cid clean up the library after a group of students broke out in a riot over an assignment.

"Never thought a group would go crazy over an assignment." Kana said as she put some books away.

"Be glad I broke the fight up before someone used a soul resonance." Cid told them.

"If they did resonate this place would be a lot worse and damages would be paid ffor." Jiro said.

"By the way, did your teacher contacted you about when he will be back?" Cid asked.

"No, not yet, I have a feeling he will in a few hours." Molly answered.

"I hope he does come back, I have a weird feeling that something odd will happen here." Jack told them.

"How so?" Aria asked.

"I don't know but it might be a Kishin coming here." He answered.

cid laughed and said, "Don't worry about that, you guys will take it out with all the training Mr. Dresden put you through and besides we have a lot of other meisters that go to this school with a lot of skill."

"I hope you're right." Jack said.

"Come on, let's get this finished so we can head back to our dorm or hang out with Crescent Moon." Jiro said.

They finished up with putting the books away and getting the papers put up and got the chairs straightened up and left the library in time ffor the sun to they walked, Jiro felt something a bit odd and stopped.

Kyosuke noticed and turned to ask, "What is it?"

"I don't know why but I have a weird feeling and that it is a bit off for a night like this." He answered.

"It is a school night after all, there won't be many students around anyways." Kana told him.

"We shouldn't worry, let's get back to our dorm rooms." Aria told him.

They started to walk again when there was a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" Miaka asked.

"Just a squirrel." Kyosuke answered.

"A squirrel wouldn't make that much noise." Ryonosuke said.

"We should arm ourselves." Baki said.

Jiro nodded.

The weapon partners transformed and the meisters were armed when a figure jumped at them with a blade.

"Oh shit!" Molly yelled and shot at them.

Meanwhile in the town a mile away from Death Valley, Harry and company were investigating another murder and got the same information from a couple and this time it was a young meister and their weapon partner being attacked.

"How can that happen when they are after this killer's soul?" Thomas asked.

"I think I know why, this person is looking for a person at the DWMA and they thought this pair was attacked because of it." Harry answered.

"Who are they after, that is the question and where are they going in order to get them?" Listens-to-Wind asked.

"It can't be any of the classmates in Crescent Moon nor Stein, but-it can't be!" Harry exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ramirez asked.

"Hell's Bells! We need to get back to the academy, I have a feeling that they are after my class or me!" he answered and went to the wall and cut a sliver and went through.

The others also followed.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, yes another Dresden character appears! Why Mavera you may ask? I thought it would be cool to cross her over since she might have a bone to pick with Harry again and this time to bring a soon-to-be Kishin to do it since she had vampires go after him at first back in _Blood Rights _after all. Even though she did try to get back at him through blackmail in _Dead Beat _as well. I guess I will leave off here and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Mavera Strikes! Part 2 Stein Meets a Black Court?

Meanwhile, Stein was typing on his computer in his office when he noticed it starting to fizzle a bit.

"Hmm?" he asked.

He looked around to see if the lights were being affected but they were still on and bright.

"Just my imagination, besides I got this thing updated not too long ago."

He kept on typing and his computer started to fizzle again and then the blue screen appeared.

"Damn it!"

He started to hit it and the screen was still blue.

"Great, now I have to try and explain to Lord Death in getting me a new one." He said and turned the bolt in his head. "I better go see him now when the evening's still young."

He rolled back in his chair out of his office and down the hall. As he rolled he saw a figure and and hit the wall and fell out of his chair.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as he got up and turned the bolt again. He walked over to the space where he saw it and found Maka, soul, and Chrona. "What are you three doing here?"

"We were looking for the guys in Blood Fang, we were supposed to hang out tonight." Soul answered.

"I thought Harry told you guys not to hang out with them." Stein said.

"Well, when they're feeding on lust but it's okay when they're not doing it." Maka said.

"I see, have you notice anything weird going on?" he asked.

"No, why?" Chrona asked.

"somehow my computer went out and when I was heading towards Lord Death's office, I saw a strange figure walking around and when I tried investigating I found you guys instead." He answered.

"Did you get a good look at it?" Maka asked.

"Not really, if I were to look harder I would bump into it." He answered.

"Weird, I think Molly might have seen it, maybe we should ask her about it." Maka said.

"Good idea." Stein said as he turned the bolt again. "You three should find her and once you do report back to me."

"Where will you be going?" Soul asked.

"Find that figure, of course." Stein answered as he headed down the hall.

Blood Fang were fighting Dr. Alan in the courtyard outside the library. They were being beaten due to the Kishin strength that Dr. Alan has despite him not bbeing a full fledged Kishin yet. Dr. Alan managed to hit Kana and it sent her flying and hit the ground.

"Kana! Jiro!" Kyosuke yelled.

"Kyo watch out!" he heard Baki yell.

He noticed the blade was coming at him and blocked it with the handle of his axe.

"You okay bro?" he asked Ryonosuke.

"Yeah, I will be, don't worry about me now just kick his ass!" he answered.

He nodded and threw Dr. Alan's blade off and kicked him and swung his axe at him.

"Guys, go and make sure that those two are okay!" kyo yelled.

Molly appeared out of her veil and said, "Right!"

Jack changed back with the Samamuras and they headed over to where their fallen friends were.

They saw that Jiro was covered in cuts and bruises and holding the knocked out Kana.

"is she okay?" Baki asked.

"She's still breathing which is good." Jiro answered.

"We better get her to the nurse and fast." Jack said.

Jiro nodded.

Jack croutched down and said, "get her on my back."

"Are you sure?" Molly asked.

"I will be alright, just do it." He answered.

Both Jiro and Molly got Kana on his back and put her arms around her neck and had her legs held up by the crook of Jack's arms. He stood up and they all started to run for the main building.

Stein was walking down the hallway trying to find the figure he spotted earlier.

"I wonder where they are." He said.

"welcome Harry!" he heard and turned to see a zombie-like girl in a dress.

"I am not the one you're looking for miss, I am just a scientist that loves to dissect and I think I found my next subject." He said as he turned his bolt.

She tilted her head and asked, "So, you're not him, do you know where he is?"

"Somewhere that is none of your business zombie girl." He answered.

"I am not a zombie, I am a Black Court vampire that has survived ages from death."

"First White Courts and now Black Courts, this has become an interesting semester here at the academy." Stein said with a smile.

"Since you're not Harry, tell me where he is and I will not kill you or turn you into one of my own kind."

"Sorry, you won't like the taste of my blood and I prefer looking the way I always been." Stein told her.

"Very well, looks like you will die!" she exclaimed and went after him.

He struck back with his soul.

_Damn it, where's Spirit when I need him? _Stein asked as he saw the vampire strike back.

At Chupacabras, Deathscythe was laughing loudly again after having his usual drinks.

"I guess more sake?" Blair asked.

"Of course, keep it coming Blair!" he exclaimed.

"Ver well!" she exclaimed and wnet to get more.

He suddenly sneezed and one of the bartenders asked, "Do you have a cold or something?"

"No, I think someone's talking about me." He answered as he rubbed his nose.

"You should leave, we don't want to catch it!" one of the girls exclaimed as he sneezed again.

"Yeah, I should." He said and left.

As he walked he noticed a sliver appear in a wall and out came Harry, Thomas, and two other guys.

"What the? Harry? Thomas? Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Long story, we have a situation here and I think my students are in trouble." Harry answered.

"Huh?" Deathscythe asked.

"Maybe you should try to find Stein, he might be fighting right now and also wondering where you are." Harry told him.

"No wonder I sneezed!" he said.

"Harry, we don't have time for this!" Thomas told him.

Harry nodded and said, "Let's go!"

They ran off.

"Hey wait for me!" Deathscythe yelled and followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Mavera Part 3 Harry and Deathscythe Came to Save the Day?

The Blood Fang group were running down the hall with Baki armed in case they get attacked. As they ran, they saw Soul, Maka, and Chrona running in their direction.

Maka saw them and called out, "Hey guys!"

They stopped.

"Hey y you guys okay?" Soul asked as they saw Kana on Jack's back.

"Sort of, we need to get to Kniges and quick, Kana got hurt in our fight near the library." Molly answered.

"Fight?" Ragnarok asked as he came out.

They explained to them what had happened earlier after they left the library earlier and how Dr. Alan came at them in a surprise attack. They also told them about how some of the fight went and that the Ishidas would stay behind and try to beat him.

"What? Where's Harry when this is going on?" soul asked.

"White council duties." Baki answered.

"Uh guys, can we have this talk during tea time another time? Kana's getting heavy and I don't know how long she can keep her demon at bay!" Jack told them.

Molly nodded.

"Fine, Chrona you go with Molly and Jack to Kniges while the rest of us ggo find this Dr. Alan guy!" Maka told him.

"Right, but what if that person Dr. Stein saw come after us?" Chrona asked.

"defend yourself stupid unless you want me to torment you in your sleep again?" Ragnarok said.

"I think I couldn't handle that still!" Chrona exclaimed.

"Let's get a move on!" Molly said as she ggrabbed Chrona and run off with him with Jack and Jiro behind her.

"Let's get going shall we?" Miaka asked.

"Right!" Maka exclaimed and she, Baki, and Soul went in the direction of the library.

Kyosuke was still fighting Dr. Alan. He had cuts and bruises and some of Alan's blood on him from the injuries he put on him. He was on his knees with his axe on the ground. He panted from exhaustion.

"Kyo, you alright?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, I think I am about to win." He said as he looked at the damage he put on Dr. Alan.

He was licking the blood off of his blade and said, "Mmm, White Court blood is really scrumptious, I would like some more of it."

"You're a sick son of a bitch you know that?" Kyosuke asked as he grabbed his brother off the ground and stood up.

"You know what they sometimes call me vampire boy? They call me the Caretaker because I bury my victims after I kill them for their souls and these past nights I decided not to because I wanted to lure out your teacher, Harry Dresden." Dr. Alan told him.

"Why? To kill him? I am guessing with his rep a lot of people want to kill him." Kyo said.

"Especially Mavera since he almost killed her back in Chicago."

"What? I thought she was dead!" Ryo exclaimed.

"You knew her bro?"

"I heard of her before when the Black courts were running around a little bit but they were taken out during the centuries according to Harry, never thought he would try to actually wipe them out."

"Well, now you know and she wants me to kill him and bring his body to her so I can have his soul and that you know about this I will kill you! Prepare to die!" dr. Alan yelled and charged at him and his blade got blocked and the both of them started fighting again.

After a few swings, Kyo was kicked and was held down to the ground by one of Dr. Alan's boots.

"Looks like you lost, now die!"

He lunged the blade into Kyosuke's shoulder blade.

He screamed.

"Kyo!" Ryo yelled and changed back and went after him. "Get off my brother!"

He pounced on him.

"R-ryo…" Kyo said as he lied on the gground watching still with the blade in his shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard a gun shot ring and they looked to see Harry appear with Thomas in his revolver form in hand.

"H-harry…"

"Jeez, never thought I would crash the party but just did!" Harry exclaimed.

"Enough jokes Harry, we need to get to business!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I think it's being taken care of." Harry said.

They heard more footsteps come over and Soul, Maka, and Baki appeared.

"I'm guessing more guests joined." Ramirez said as he saw them.

"Kyo! Ryo! Are you alright?" Maka yelled.

"Will be…" Kyo managed to say and closed his eyes.

Listens-to-Wind walked to him and noticed the color of the blood and said, "You've been running with vampires again Warden Dresden?"

"There's no time for that, we have a major Kishin problem here." Harry answered.

"Don't worry, I got him under control!" Ryo answered.

"I think not!" he heard and grabbed him despite his injuries.

"What the hell?" Ryo asked. "I thought I had you!"

"In order to take me out boy, you need a meister and clearly your meister is out! I think I will enjoy a vampire's soul! Now don't worry, this won't hurt a bit!"

Ryo's eyes widened as he saw the dagger come out.

"Hey ugly! Aren't you looking for me?" he heard and turned to see Harry.

"Finally you came Mr. Dresden, are you ready to die so Mavera could see your motionless body before I take your soul?"

"Mavera? You mean of that Black Court you mentioned?" Deathscythe asked.

"When did you get here Spirit?" Soul asked.

"I came when I saw Harry and his comrades appear in front of Chupacabra's." he answered.

"As usual, you've been drinking again with those girls!" Maka grumbled.

"Come on now, you know I am always on the look out for bad guys when I drink!" he exclaimed.

"You got it Holy Tie, she is trying to have her revenge and she came all the way to Death City to do it. Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere in the school and waiting." Dr. Alana answered.

"Heard that? You better find Bolt Head or he will become a Black Court himself." Harry said.

"What about you?" Deathscythe asked.

"I will take care of this guy of course." He answered.

"Right!" Deathscythe said.

"Maybe I should go too, maybe Dr. Stein needs back up." Maka said.

"No Maka, it will be dangerous!" Deathscythe said.

"Every fight I fought has been dangerous and you know me, I have won a good portion of them." Maka said.

He sighed and said, "Very well, let's go find him."

Soul transformed and Maka took him in her hands and she and her dad ran off to find Dr. Stein.

Harry turned to Listens-to-Wind and said, "Take care of my student will you?"

He nodded and took out his medicines to treat Kyosuke's wounds.

Harry pointed Thomas at Dr. Alan and said, "It's my turn to take you out."

"Very well, I think you will be losing this fight when I stab your heart." Dr. Alan said as he dropped Ryo.

"Let's see who loses and get their soul." Harry said and started to shoot.

Meanwhile, Stein was still fighting Mavera with his soul power. She used her spells against him and laughed as he kept on missing.

"damn it, how is she dodging when I am trying to hit her with my soul stitches?" he grumbled.

"Witch hunter!" he heard and saw Maka come in and hit Mavera.

"Maka?" he asked.

"We're here and just in time too!" Deathscythe exclaimed.

Stein noticed some of the blush that remains on his face and said, "You've been drinking when I almost had my ass kicked by this bitch?"

"Sorry, didn't know what was going on until Mr. Dresden appeared with his wizard buddies." Deathscythe said.

"Shut up and change you drunk bastard!" Stein said.

Deathscythe did so and Stein took him.

"You think your little weapons can take me on?" Mavera asked.

"Never underestimate us, we did hit you when we came in!" Soul yelled.

"Maka, Soul, Spirit, this vampire is no ordinary one and is not like the White courts we know, this one is a Black Court and can use magic." Stein informed them.

"We go against witches, what does it make a difference?" Soul asked.

They heard Mavera chuckle and said, "Stupid scythe boy, you don't know my skill! Let me show you!"

She sent out flames at them.

They dodged and felt some of them almost hitting them.

"What the hell? Is she nuts?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, if she keeps on throwing fireballs at us this whole school will burn down!" Maka exclaimed as she dodged another.

"I'm sorry, let me cool things down for you!" Mavera exclaimed and started to freeze their surroundings.

"so cold!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka, hold in there!" deathscythe yelled.

"We need to soul resonate!" Stein exclaimed.

"Right!"

"soul resonance!" they yelled.

Deathscythe changed into a bigger scythe.

"Take this! Witch hunter!" Stein yelled and hit Mavera.

She screamed.

"Maka, try unlocking the genie hunter again!" Stein yelled.

"What? How?" Maka asked.

"Just do it!" Stein yelled.

She nodded and both she and Soul yelled, "Soul resonance!"

"Let it work! Genie hunter!" Maka yelled and it worked and hit Mavera.

Mavera screamed and vanished.

"What? She vanished?" Maka asked.

"Did we beat her?" Deathscythe asked.

"Not quite! As said before, you don't know what kind of power I hold! Now try and find me if you can!" she yelled and her voice vanished.

"Damn, I thought we had her!" Soul yelled.

"Where can she go in a place like this?" Soul asked.

"I think I know where, I remembered that Dr. Alan guy said he was after Harry and that Mavera and Harry have been long time enemies." Deathscythe said.

"So, she might be heading to the library where she can find him." Maka said.

"Let's get going!" Stein exclaimed.

They all headed back to the library for the final fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Mavera Strikes! Part 4 The Final Showdown and Another Ishida Weapon?

Harry was still fighting Dr. Alan with Thomas and his soul attacks. While Dr. Alan kept on dodging and sometimes getting hit by the bullets and fireballs that come at him. He even managed to get a few cuts on Harry.

Listens-to-Wind managed to get Kyosuke's blood to stop and bandaged up his wounds. His brother was at his brother's side to make sure he was doing alright.

"is he okay?" Baki asked as he walked over.

"He's breathing, which is a good sign." Listens-to-Wind answered.

"I don't get how Harry would get into this mess with you guys." Ramirez said.

"He's our teacher and he is making sure we, as in my brother and I, to not get taken away by Madeline and Madrigal." Ryonosuke told them.

Both wizards were silent.

"He won't be your teacher anymore once the Caretaker finally kills him." They heard.

They turned to see Mavera standing behind them.

"Mavera, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"I'm guessing my reputation perceives me, how touching!" she exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't it be? I am guessing you're here for Harry's death?" Baki asked.

"That is true, it looks like he's almost done!" Mavera exclaimed.

"Like if I would let him you half-dead bitch!" Harry yelled.

"I guess you saw me, good, now we can actually start the real fight! Let's go!" Mavera exclaimed and held up one hand and sent out some lightning.

"Look out!" Thomas yelled.

Baki and Harry dodged while Ramirez and Listens-to-Wind used shield magic to protect the Ishida brothers and themselves.

"I'm guessing we're part of the fight now?" Miaka asked.

"Yeah, but Baki…" Aria started.

"Don't worry, I will be fine, I can take out one of these guys." Baki said with a smile and charged at Mavera.

Both vampires started to fight against each other hand to hand, which caused Mavera to stop waving her magic around.

Stein and Maka arrived to see both Harry and Baki fighting the enemies they were after.

"It looks like we arrived just in time!" Spirit exclaimed.

"Let's get them!" Soul yelled.

Maka and Stein nodded and charged forth to go after Mavera and Dr. Alan.

"What the hell? There's more of you?" Dr. Alan asked.

"I told you I am a teacher at this school or you already figured that out when you killed a meister weapon pair?" Harry asked.

"We had a feeling you and one of your students would be fighting these guys!" Stein exclaimed as he ran over.

"Not only that Mavera would be here as well." Maka said.

"You have a smart student, eh Bolt Head? Nice look Holy Tie!" Harry exclaimed.

"Quit with the nicknames already!" Spirit yelled.

"Yeah, I am very sensititve about my bolt." Stein said.

"enough chit chat! Die you bastard!" Dr. Alan yelled as he charged at them.

Stein blocked the blade with Spirit.

"Harry, do it now!" Stein yelled.

"Right! Ready Thomas?"

"You got it!"

"soul resonance!" the both of them yelled.

Thomas changed into a double barrled revolver.

"Feedback being received! Ready to launch!" Thomas yelled.

Harry aimed and got Dr. Alan in the crosshairs and said, "wizard bullet!"

He shot and got him dead on and Dr. Alan screamed and glowed. He changed into a soul egg.

"Looks like I shot the Caretaker before he got me." Harry said with a smirk.

Thomas changed back and took the soul and went over to Ryo and Kyo and said, "This might belong to you two."

Ryo nodded and was about to take it when he heard his brother groan.

He sat up and said, "Let me take itt."

"What?" Thomas asked.

"You're not feeding on fear like me bro, I need it more than you!" Ryo argued.

"Do you want me to survive and be used as your weapon sometimes?" Kyo argued back.

"Wait, Kyo's a weapon as well? Why isn't he changing most of the time?" Soul asked.

"Normally he is the one who's helping me since I feed off fear, but Kyo sometimes changes when I need to fight and sometimes needs souls as well." Ryo said.

"That is what I need, just hand it to me." Kyo said.

Thomas went over to him and handed Kyo the soul.

He ate it and said, "It's been a long time since I had it."

"Not bad, never thought you would take out my subordinate Dresden." Mavera said.

"You still underestimate me Mavera like always." Harry said.

"How is that hand? Did you lose it yet?" she asked.

"Feeling better, I can still wield Thomas as usual, I am guessing that ever since I kicked you out of Chicago you decide to come to Death City to kill me?" Harry asked.

"You know how to read me like a book, that is right and your soul would've completed the Caretaker's transformation into a Kishin, I guess he failed and my seeing your death won't happen. Probably next time it will happen." Mavera said.

"Wait a second, your sidekick almost killed me and I need to take you out for that!" Kyo yelled as he got up.

"Stay down Kyo or your stitches will open up." Ryo said as he held him down.

"I don't care, let's do it!" Kyo yelled as he started to change.

Ryo nodded and said, "If you say so!"

Kyo completed his transformation and they saw that the blade looked like his brother but instead of the back being down, it was spiked out.

Ryo took him into his hands and yelled, "Let's make this quick! We don't have all night or shall I say you don't have all night!"

"Very well! Let's see what you got student of Harry Dresden!" Mavera exclaimed and sent out fireballs.

Ryo dodged and charged at her and swung.

"This is very interesting, never thought that the other twin would change into a axe as well." Stein said as he turned his bolt.

"It's like the Thompsons, one can weild the other when they are in weapon form." Maka said.

"since they're twins, who wouldn't change into a weapon when they they share the same kind of DNA?" Baki said as he watched.

After a few swings, Ryo managed to get cuts and gashes on Mavera and huffed and puffed from exhaustion.

"Hey bro, you okay?" Ryo asked.

"Fine, but I think the wound in my shoulder is about to open again." Kyo answered.

"We better make it quick, do you enough energy for a resonance?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered.

"Let's do it! Let's make it count as well!"

"soul resonance!"

Kyo changed into a bigger blade with bigger spikes and had spikes along the shaft except for where hands go.

"Now it's my turn to use my twin! Legendary move of the second axe meister! Shattered horizon!" Ryo yelled and charged at Mavera and hit her.

She screamed and vanished.

"did I win?" Ryo asked.

"It looks like it." Kyo answered and changged back and went to his knees and held his shoulder.

"Maybe she's beaten this time but she maybe back another time." Harry told them.

"Be glad you got that soul in you." Thomas told Kyo.

He nodded.

"We should get to Kniges or you will bleed a lot more from that wound since it's opening up again." Miaka told them.

They started to walk off and headed towards the nurse's office.

In another part of Death City, Mavera reappeared uninjured and said, "Not bad Dresden, never thought that you would teach very good fighters, I think I will leave you alone yet again."

She vanished.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, I hope you all had a great Halloween, I sure did! I guess with all the candy and the fun, it's time to get back into the fan fic writing! So, see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Proof of Innocence! Harry's Class Takes on the White Council?

"How can you say that about them?" Harry asked Ramirez and Listens-to-Wind.

It was the next morning and Harry was in his basement apartment with his White Council buddies having breakfast and Jack pouring them tea.

"You know how the council feels about vampires and you're teaching a class of them to go against us with weapon partners." Ramirez said.

"That is not true" Molly spoke up.

"Molly?" Thomas asked.

"Harry wouldn't do something like that and those kids were waiting on a teacher and the DWMA were looking for one!" she exclaimed.

"Stay down apprentice!" Listens-to-Wind yelled.

She went silent.

"Look, you don't know most of the situation with those kids, they're good students and fighters and they're trying to protect themselves from a threat." Harry said.

"What kind of threat?" Listens-to-Wind asked.

"Thomas?" Harry asked.

"My cousins are trying to make two of them feed on fear in order to make them stronger and possibly turn into Kishin as well if they do that." Thomas answered.

"Doesn't your kind feed off lust?" Jack asked.

"They do, but there are the ones that feed on fear and pain." Thomas answered.

"What do you say to that you two? Does the defendant prove his case?" Harry asked.

"Not quite." Ramirez answered.

"Stars and stones!" Harry exclaimed.

"The White Council needs to hear this as well and see what will all your fates will be." Ramirez answered.

"That doesn't sound good." Jack said.

"We will be back when everything is settled." Listens-to-Wind said as he and Ramirez stood up.

"Thanks for the food Jack, hopefully you don't get punished for your actions as well." Ramirez said.

They watched the both of them vanish into the NeverNever.

Harry sighed and said, "damn it, why does all of the bad shit have to happen to me? Not only that possibly to the school's reputation?"

"Nevermind that now, since Mavera attacked here, that means Madeline and Madrigal might do the same." Thomas said.

"I guess we should report to Lord Death, Grasshopper look over the class until I return." Harry said as he got up.

"You got it!" she exclaimed as she ate a scone.

Both Thomas and Harry left.

Meanwhile, Kyosuke and Kana were still asleep in the infirmary while both classes visited them.

"At least they're still alive." Chrona said.

"They're vampires, of course they're alive!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"The question is, will they be able to fight when there is another attack anytime soon or when they have a new assignment?" Tsubaki said.

"Let them sleep! I think they had their moments as stars already!" Black Star exclaimed.

"I heard that you twerp!" Kana growled as she woke up.

"Kana!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Nothing can keep me down!" she exclaimed.

"Now you're sounding like me you damn copy cat! You know I'm the real star around here! Yahoo!" Black Star exclaimed.

"If you're such a big star, then let me feed off that lust for it!" Kana exclaimed with a scary look on her face.

He scramed and ran off and yelled, "Get away from me you scary, vampiric bitch!"

"come to mama twerp!" Kana yelled as she chased after him.

"After being injured, she sure is pretty lively." Maka said.

"It's her inner demon coming out." Baki said.

They heard the bell ring.

"We better get to class, Stein will make us stand outside the room if we're late." Maka said.

Kana came back and said after she licked her lips, "That was tasty! What happened to Kyo by the way?"

"We'll explain on the way to class, come on." Jiro answered and grabbed her arm.

They all left the room and headed for class.

When they left the room, Black Star was on the floor stunned beyond belief. Tsubaki came up to him and asked, "You okay?"

"I think I had my first kiss and something just bit me." He answered.

She laughed and said, "come on, let's get going."

She helped him up and followed the others.

In Lord Death's office, Harry and Thomas explained what had happened on campus the night before and how the White Council will be knowing about what had happened and how Harry was teaching vampires.

"That is awfully strange for them to think about." Lord death said.

"Also harsh." Deathscythe said.

"Yeah, I also tried explaining the truth about how come I'm here, they wouldn't listen and probably get me killed when they bring it up in front of the rest of the senior council." Harry said.

"Well, whatever they come up with let them come and try to judge you." Lord death said. "Now, the other Ishida brother has changed into an axe, very interesting!"

"According to Ryo it happens rarely and his injuries caused him to him to change and also after eating the Caretaker's soul it gave him a chance to sstay conscious for a little while." Harry explained.

"Very interesting! I guess those two will have to work double!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"One problem though, how can we get Kyo to transform regularly like Ryo?" Thomas asked.

"You have to train him to." Lord death said.

"Very well." Harry said.

"By the way, anything from those two vampires after them?"

"Nothing, they have been out of our tracking range for a while." Thomas answered.

"That's a good thing I take it, I guess they will be out of everyone's hair when we get everyone on assignments again!" Lord Death exclaimed.

"Lord Death!" they heard and turned to see Cid running in.

"What is it Zombie Man?" Harry asked.

"People claiming to be the White Council are here!" he answered. "by the way, I am very sensitive of what I am!"

"I always seem to get that." Harry said.

"Maybe you should be more sensitive of everyone's appearance here." Thomas said.

"Not now Edward Cullen Reject, we have to meet the council." Harry said as he started to leave.

"Maybe I should meet this White Council of his." Lord Death said.

In the Blood Fang classroom, Molly was watching them as the class were doing research assignments when the intercom came on.

"Attention will class Blood Fang report to the training field? Will class Blood Fang report to the training field!"

"What?" Jack asked.

"Looks like we have to report there." Jiro said.

They all headed to the training field where they saw a group of wizards , some of the students, Lord Death, Stein, and Deathscythe waiting for them. Then they saw Kniges and Cid appear with the now awakened Kyosuke in a wheelchair and in a pair of clean clothes and his hair not so spiky.

"So, this is your class Haas?" a short, old man in overalls and a cloak asked as they walked over.

"Yeah, they are." Harry answered.

"Harry, what's going on?" Miaka asked.

"Class Blood fang, you know we of the White Council have come here to see you all?" an Asian woman with jade combs in her hair ask.

"White Council?" Baki asked.

"Is it because we're White Courts like Thomas?" Jiro asked.

"That is right, we know that Harry Dresden is his meister, but we don't know about your backgrounds of being here and being taught by him." Listens-to-Wind said.

"Which of you are the ones influenced by Madrigal and Madeline Wrathe?" one of the other wizards asked.

"That would be me and my brother, Kyosuke, who is in the wheelchair." Ryonosuke answered.

"That is true." Kyosuke said as he tried to get out of the wheelchair and was helped by cid.

"tell us something, have you try to feed off fear ever since you got here?" the old lady asked.

"I almost did, but I resisted." Ryonosuke answered.

"Look, we are trying to help them, especially Ryo, from being influenced by those two and we don't want them to feed off of fear in the first place." Kana said.

"So, we're trying to turn Ryo into a death weapon." Jiro said.

They looked to see the senior council starting to discuss amongst themselves about what they heard.

"Kyo, you alright?" Aria asked.

"Will be, also thanks cid." Kyo said.

"No problem, you shouldn't move around so much especially in the condition you're in." Cid told him.

The council broke the huddle off and the old woman announced, "we're going to have a duel with Harry's vampire students against three of our greatest wizards!"

"Are we able to use our weapon partners?" Jiro asked.

"Yes, we will be testing your abilities to see if you're telling the truth about your intentions! If you defeat our wizards, we will let Dresden keep on teaching and let you live." The old woman said.

"What do you think Lord death?" Harry asked.

"sounds reasonable, this class is very skilled against the enemies they went up against and also helped class of meisters against them, you will be impressed!" Lord Death answered.

"very well, I should go against them but with magic instead." Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

"I think they will be okay." Harry answered.

"Very well then, Warden Luccio and Ramirez, you will be fighting alongside him."

"Never thought I would fight along side you again, Harry." Anastasia Luccio said.

"Yeah, me neither." He said.

"At least I get to see what you've been teaching them, Dresden." Ramirez said.

"I've been teaching them pretty well, but they already had some skills before I met them." Harry said.

"Enough chatter, let's get started!" Jiro exclaimed as he changed into his katana form and Kana took him.

Baki took off his coat and both of the Samamura sisters grabbed his arms and transformed into his gauntlets.

"I guess I will be the weapon this time?" Kyo asked.

Ryo nodded and asked, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I can't fight with my hurt shoulder." Kyosuke answered.

"Right." Ryo said.

Kyo closed his eyes and changed into his axe form.

"Ready?" ryo asked.

"Whenever you are!" Harry exclaimed.

Molly came onto the field and said, "All right, this fight will determine if Blood fang are what they say they are! Now, fight!"

She let out a few flashes of light with her magic to signal the start of the fight and disappeared.

"Fuego!" Harry yelled.

Ryo, Kana, and Baki dodged the attack. Then out of nowhere Luccio and Ramirez came at them with their swords. Both Ryo and Kana blocked them while Baki went after Harry.

"Nice moves for vampires." Listens-to-Wind said with an impressed tone to his voice.

Ancient May grunted a bit and said, "The fight is not over yet, Dresden, Luccio, and Ramirez are also skilled at their battles as well and the same goes for their magic."

"Remembber, these Kana and Baki are very good meisters and Ryonosuke is getting a hang of his fighting skill since he rarely gets to fight with Kyosuke in axe form." Lord Death said.

Ryo kicked Ramirez down and dodged one of his magical attacks that was sent at him.

Kana did the same with Luccio and Baki rolled and somersaulted in order to dodge the oncoming fire attacks from Harry.

"Giving up yet Baki?" Harry asked.

"I think not! There is one thing that you don't know about my gauntlets and that they can also do long ranged attacks!" Baki answered.

"Long range?" Harry asked.

"Ready girls?" Baki asked.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed.

"Rain of claws!" Baki yelled and his claws glowed and they shot out and struck Harry.

"Looks like Baki is about to win!" Maka exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" Harry yelled and used a veil.

"Wait, I thought Molly can use veils?" Miaka asked.

"Watch out Baki, he'll be coming from the back!" Aria yelled.

He flipped out of the way when he reappeared and swung at him.

Harry got hit in the chest.

"Not bad, you've been practicing." Harry said.

"Let's keep going it you're so impressed." Baki said.

"Just hold your energy until you soul link, I want to see this." Harry said.

Kana and Ryo kept on fighting the other two wizards with fierce perries and lunges. When they were catching their breath, Kyo was starting to glow a bit.

"What is going on kyo?" Ryo asked.

"I am about to reach my limit here!" he answered.

"does that mean you've given up or you want more?" Ramirez asked.

"Never,we're still up for the fight!" Ryo answered.

"Baki, we need to soul link and quick! Kyo's at his limit!" Kana yelled.

Baki nodded and ran over and asked Ryo, "Do you think it will work with you? I haven't tried with you."

"It will, me and Kyo share the same DNA after all, just focus on mine more." Ryo answered.

Baki nodded and stood in the middle.

"Hey White Council, there is one thing you don't know that there is something that bring us together and that is our soul link!" Kana yelled.

Baki closed his eyes and his soul started to glow and link up to Kana's and then to Ryo's.

"Now resonate!" Baki yelled.

"Soul resonance!" Jiro and Kana yelled.

Jiro changed into a long katana with a moon pattern to it

"Legendary technique of the katana meister! Moon crater!"

Her attack hit Luccio which caused her to go down.

"Not bad!" Luccio exclaimed.

"My turn! Ready Kyo?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah…use the second one!"

"Are you sure? I am not at my limit break!" he asked.

"Just do it!"

"fine! Soul resonance!" he yelled.

Kyo changed into his spiked axe form.

"Second technique of the axe meister! Sapphire horizon!" Ryo yelled and hit Ramirez.

"What the hell? That was one hell of an attack!" Ramirez exclaimed.

"My turn! Soul resonance! I will try and use the second technique as well! Dragon's strike!" Baki yelled.

Harry try to brace himself as got hit but he hit the ground.

The vampires hit the ground and breathed heavily as their weapons changed back. Kyo lied on the ground passed out.

"Sleep bro." Ryo said.

"Well, it looks like you proved yourselves well. You are innocent." Ancient May said.

"Thank you Ancient May." Harry said.

"You have taught them well, take good care of them and your apprentice as always." She told him.

He nodded and watched her rejoin the rest of the council and saw them all leave through the NeverNever rift.

Harry sighed in relief and said, "Thank you guys."

"Huh?" Kana asked.

"You saved my ass." Harry said and got up and walked away.

"I guess that's his way of saying good job." Jiro said.

Ryo nodded and said, "There is one thing left and that is fight Thomas' cousins.".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Templar Knight! Molly Has a Family Reunion?

It has been three weeks since the fight against the White council to prove Harry's class' innocence. Kyosuke started to completely heal not only from the injuries from his fight against Mavera and the Caretaker, but getting his energy back from being in his axe form by feeding on Sasha's lust and going through some training. During his training sessions, assignments to hunt Kishin souls started up again and Blood Fang has been traveling with crescent Moon students and Molly even started to do her kishin hunting since Jack has to feed on souls as well to become one of the Deathscythes.

One night on an assignment with Tsubaki and Black Star, Molly, Jack, and Kana and Jiro were fighting off a strong enemy with a Kishin soul. Even Black Star had tsubaki change into her many forms plus the Enchanted Sword form.

"Damn, he seems to never stop!" Jiro yelled as Kana dodged flying knives that were being thrown at them.

"Yeah!" she said.

"I can't even make myself go into veil mode!" Molly exclaimed as she shot back.

"What's worse, he is not eeven giving us any time to do soul resonance!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Give up yet? Or I will have to stab you all one by one?" their enemy asked.

"Man, if only we had a miracle right now!" Molly exclaimed.

"Evil demon! The power of Christ will smite you!" they all heard.

"What was that?" Kana asked.

"It can't be! Can it?" Molly asked.

They saw a figure come down wearing knight armor and with brown hair with a bit of gray in it jump down and swing a sword at the enemy.

He screamed.

"Who is that guy?" Black Star asked.

"And is his armor necessary in a fight against a Kishin?" Tsubaki asked.

"Let's do it Charity!"

"Right!" his sword exclaimed.

"soul resonance!" they yelled.

They saw the sword change into a long, broad sword with a cross on the blade.

"Legendary move of the Templar Meister! Cross templar!"

He struck the enemy and the Kishin appeared in its egg form and Charity changed back and ate it.

"Mom? Dad? What are you two doing here?" Molly asked.

"Wait, those two are your parents?" Black Star asked as the weapons changed back.

"Molly!" charity exclaimed when she saw them and both she and the guy ran over and hugged her.

"Come on you two, can we do this in a private place?" Molly asked.

"Never thought they would miss their daughter so much." Jiro said.

"What do you expect? Humans have parental emotions." Kana said.

"This sucks though, we lost the soul that one of us was after!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Be glad we didn't lose our lives in the fight." Jiro said.

Both of Molly's parents looked up and saw them and Charity asked, "who are they? Have you started hanging out with the wrong crowd again?"

"No, these guys are from the DWMA and well, Harry sent me to try and get my weapon partner souls like these guys." Molly answered.

"I see, I am guessing Harry is still putting you on the right path." Michael said.

"Of course!" Molly exclaimed.

"Um excuse me, shouldn't we head back to the school?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, our teachers might be worrying about us." Jiro said.

Michael and Charity noticed Kana's and Jiro's eyes and their appearance and exclaimed, "White Courts!"

"How do they know about us?" Jiro asked.

"They met Thomas before, that's why." Molly said.

"Why are they with you?" charity asked.

"Long story, we should head back." Molly answered.

"right." Michael said.

They started to walk when they saw a big mini van pull up and the window went down to reveal a guy that looks younger than Molly and with the same appearance as molly and the parents.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Molly asked.

"We came here to see you." Charity answered.

"What?" she asked and looked behind her younger brother to see her other siblings. "Aw man, this is embarssing!"

"Don't think of it that way, we should take this opportunity and ride with your family!" Jiro exclaimed as he saw Michael open up the van's doors.

"If you're riding with us, your kind have to ride in the back, we have a pretty big family and have not much room." Michael said.

"very well." Kana said as she got into the back and the others followed. Jack helped Molly into the drove off with Molly giving the directions back to the academy.

Back at the academy, the Ishidas, Soul, Maka, and Chrona met up with the Samamuras, Baki, Thompsons, and Kid when they got back from their assignments.

"how did it go?" Maka asked them.

"Not bad, but the Thompsons and Kid got the soul instead of us." Aria answered.

"What about you?" Kid asked.

"The Ishidas got it again since they're the ones who need the help." Maka answered.

"The good news is that Ryo is not having the fear cravings as bad as he used to." Kyosuke announced.

"that's great!" Aria exclaimed.

"That means you're one step closer to be wielded by my father." Kid said.

Ryonosuke smiled.

"Hey, shouldn't the others get back? I am guessing that Black Star might be whining about Molly or Kana being the stars if they get the soul before him." Soul said.

"Probably the fight is going on longer than it's supposed to be, just wait." Kyo said.

They heard a horn beep and turned to see a big mini van heading their way and it pulled up to the curb.

"What the hell?" Baki asked.

The door opened and they saw some kids come out and saw Molly and Jack come out with them and they saw Tsubaki, Black Star, Kana, and Jiro come out of the back.

"Uh Molly, what is going on?" Maka asked.

"Who are these kids?" Ragnarok asked.

"These kids are my siblings." She answered.

"Siblings?" they all asked.

They saw Michael and Charity come out with Molly's younger brother, Daniel.

"And I'm guessing that's your parents, the older people I mean." Soul said.

"Old?" Charity asked.

"You idiot!" Maka yelled as she Maka chopped him. "You can't call them old!"

Michael laughed and said, "It's okay, maybe I am feeling the old age coming on!"

"Come on now, the way you handled that Kishin was awesome!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Wow Black Star, you sure didn't get down when he took your spotlight!" Tsubaki said.

"No way! Michael Carpenter is awesome!" Black Star exclaimed.

"By the way Molly, where's bob?" her sister, Amanda asked.

"Bob?" Liz asked.

"You mean Harry?" Patty asked.

"He's with Dr. Stein at the conference room. It's a usual protocol for tea-" Kid was saying until he noticed Michael's armor plate. "Simply gorgeous!"

"Here we go again." Liz said.

"Your armor plate is so ezquisite! The symmetry is so beautiful! Who crafted such a really pretty gem?" he asked as he went over to him.

"What's with him?" Daniel asked.

"Don't mind him, we should go into the subbasement and wait for Harry." Molly answered.

"I will also make some tea and some cookies." Jack said.

The little kids brightened up and exclaimed, "Yay!"

"Maybe we should join." Maka said.

"You sure?" Soul asked.

"I have a feeling Kid will be going nuts again on that armor anyways." She answered.

They started to walk again and went to the subbasement in the building where Harry teaches.

Later on, Harry was heading back from the teachers' office arguing with Thomas about how a good majority of the female teachers ran over to Thomas when they saw him.

"I can't believe your looks did it again!" Harry yelled.

"You've already remembered that my powers always disintegrate panties with one look!" Thomas exclaimed.

"I am so glad my students have more self control." Harry said and they got to the basement level of the building and noticed the door was open. "Huh?"

"What is it Harry?" Thomas asked.

Harry had his staff out and they went in and magically lit the candles and the light revealed sleeping kids on the floor surrounding Harry's good friends, Charity and Michael Carpenter who were also asleep. They saw plates with crumbs on the floor next to the kids' feet.

"I'm guessing they came to visit you." Thomas said.

"Yeah, I wonder how they got here?" Harry asked.

"My parents found us on our assignment and helped out and I gave them directions here." Molly explained as she came in holding her littlest brother, Harry, who was also sleeping.

"I see, I'm guessing they're staying the night." Harry said.

"We should also get some sleep." Thomas said.

Harry nodded and he extinguished the candles and they all went to bed.

The next day, everyone was having breakfast all thanks to Jack and both Harry and Michael were reconnecting with each other when Maka and the gang came in.

"I see that everyone's enjoying themselves?" Maka asked.

"Welcome back." Molly said.

"What about the class you're teaching?" Daniel asked Harry.

"They're waiting up there, I have a feeling they might tear up the room." Harry said.

"What about us?" Baki asked as he looked down into the room.

"A figure of speech, you all ready for more training?" Harry asked.

"You bet!" Aria exclaimed.

"can we watch?" one of Molly's siblings asked.

"Can we?" the rest asked.

"Sure why not?" Thomas answered.

They squealed and ran off.

"You know that maybe dangerous, Mr. Dresden." Chairty said.

"Come on now, let them have fun, who knows they might get to watch Molly fight." Michael said.

"That would be a treat." Harry said.

"How is she anyways?" Charity asked.

"She's doing fine, but she hasn't done a soul resonance yet. She has tried but it failed." Harry answered.

"Maybe you should have her try again." Charity said.

"I will make sure that will happen." Harry said as he headed for the steps with them following.

Once on the training field, Molly's siblings were enjoying the show of everyone sparring against each other. They even saw their oldest sis shooting from her veil and then shot a few cans that Black star and Daniel set up for her to see if she could shoot them. She shot them with perfect skill. They all applauded in satisfaction.

"Okay, that's enough!" Harry exclaimed.

Molly sighed in relief and from being a little exhausted from using her magic.

Harry walked over to her and asked, "How's the soul resonance with Jack?"

"Well, I tried but it doesn't seem to work." She answered.

"You almost performed it fully but it seems to short circuit when Jack changes." Ryo said.

"Well, I had the same thing going on when I first did it with you." Kyo told him.

"True." He said.

"Maybe you're not concentrating enough." Kid said.

"No, I am able to, but unless…" she said and looked at Jack in his crossbow form. "Jack, did you have a meister before me?"

He was silent.

"well?" Harry asked.

"I did, it was my older brother and he lost his arm in the ffight." He answered.

"Jacck…" Maka said.

"Probably the problem is that the memories of your brother causes you to short circuit when you try and resonate." Molly said.

"Well, we better try then. Thomas?" Harry asked.

Thomas nodded and changed into his revolver form.

"Wait, I'm not going to spar against you am I?" Molly asked.

"Not quite! Try and use your soul resonance against mine!" Harry exclaimed.

"That is a bit harsh, Molly is doing her best!" Alicia, the second oldest sister, yelled.

"Alicia, he needs to do this, Harry's trying to help." Michael told her.

She nodded.

"Let's do it! Soul resonance!" Harry exclaimed.

Thomas changed into his resonance form and Harry aimed at Molly.

"Now!" Thomas yelled.

"wizard bullet!" Harry yelled.

"Now Molly!" Jack yelled.

"soul resonance!" they yelled.

Jack transformed into a bigger crossbow and sparks came out as he did.

"Hold it in there Jack!" Molly yelled as she held on.

"I can't!" he yelled and was hit by the attack and screamed.

"Jack!" Molly yelled and she fell over.

"Molly!" Charity yelled and ran over to her.

Molly and Jack were on the ground.

"Molly!" Charity yelled.

She opened her eyes and said, "Momma?"

"Thank God!" Charity exclaimed and hugged.

"Damn it!" Jack yelled.

They looked at him.

"Why can't I resonate with you?" he asked.

"You need to practice more, that's all." Molly told him.

"It's not the practice, it's just me! The reason why my brother lost his arm was because of me!" Jack yelled and got up and ran off.

"Jack!" Molly yelled and felt her hand sting from the burns.

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

"Her hands were burned from the short circuit this time." Charity answered.

"We better get her to Kniges and fast." Tsubaki said.

They all nodded and did as Tsubaki said.

Molly thought about what Jack said and thought, _Jack, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to your brother. _

Author's commentary

Hey everyone, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all stuffed yourselves silly and probably wake up from your food comas to read this and many other fics on the site. Yes, I just crossed over the Carpenter family! My boyfriend gave me the idea to do it since Michael would be interesting to cross over and decided why not the family since they appear time to time in the Dresden Files. Well, look out for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Resonating Souls! Molly and Jack Finally Got the Hang of It?

"_Brother? Brother?" Jack asked as he was lying on the ground next to an older version of him with no arm._

"_I'm sorry Jack, I couldn't take the Kishin on." The man said._

_Jack screamed._

Jack sat outside one of the buildings in Death City smoking a cigarette. He sighed and a puff of smoke came out of his mouth.

"I can't see why I can't resonate with Molly when I did it with my brother before that accident?" he asked.

He heard some low noise near him and noticed a guy in white, priestly clothing and a hat on. He noticed him bopping his head to a song playing in a pair of earphones.

"Hey! Were you hearing what I said?" he yelled as he put out his cigarette.

The guy didn't hear him but kept on bopping.

He sighed and said, "whatever."

The guy saw him leave and said, "Wait!"

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"I was wondering if you have any good music on you?"

"Sorry, but I don't think you don't want to listen to any of the music I listen to." Jack answered.

"Why not? Just tell me what you listen to!"

"You really don't want to know. Besides, I have someplace to get to." He answered and kept on walking.

"What's with him?" he asked as he got back to listening to his music.

Molly was in the nurse's office later on with bandages on her hands.

"Will she make it?" her sister Amanda asked.

"Yeah, I will be alright." Molly answered.

"That's good." Alicia said.

"Yeah, we were worried that Jack may have damaged your hands!" Daniel told her.

"It's just a short circuit." Molly said.

"Yeah, every meister goes through that once in a while." Kyosuke said.

"Yeah, me and Soul kind of went through that when I tried handling the Witch Hunter." Maka said.

"At least you handled it after a while." Soul said and noticed that Ryonosuke was gone. "Hey, where did did Ryo go?"

"Great, he's feeding again." Kyosuke answered.

"He is feeding? Is it fear again?" Chrona asked.

"No, ever since he had that soul last night, he's been craving lust." Kana answered.

"I'm guessing he's happy that he eats lust again." Kid said.

Ryonosuke appeared licking his lips and Kana hit him.

"Ah! What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"For abusing your White Court powers on lust!" she yelled.

"Excuse me, I thought you were glad that I stopped feeding on fear after I ate the soul!" he yelled.

"Take some control or you will be like Madeline when she abused her feeds herself!" Kana yelled.

He was silent.

"Wait, I thought Madeline and her brother fed on fear and that led to their influence?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, Madeline was an abuser and fed on lust left and right from anything that moves." Baki explained.

"Unlike them, we are able to control it and so does Thomas." Aria said.

"Sorry, I will try and control myself and my demon." Ryonosuke said to her.

"good, I don't want those two become a stain on you." Kana said.

"Is it me or are those two in love for real?" Alicia asked.

The door opened and in came the adults. They saw both of Molly's parents hug her.

"Any luck?" Soul asked.

"No, we haven't found him but we did find a guy in priestly clothes with earphones on." Harry answered.

"Priest guy?" Maka asked.

"With earphones?" Soul asked.

"What? Do you know him or something?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, he is one of the Deathscythes here." Maka answered.

"his name is Justin Law and he has no meister." Soul answered.

"No meister?" Miaka asked.

"He was so skilled that he didn't need one." They heard and saw Stein walk in.

"Dr. Stein!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"I heard what happened to Miss Carpenter and came down." He told them.

Charity and Michael noticed how he looked.

He looked at them and asked, "May I help you two?"

"Interesting look there, are you kind of scienetist?" Michael asked.

"You shouldn't have asked that." Kyosuke warned.

Stein laughed a bit and turned the bolt on his head and said, "I am and my favorite thing to do is dissect! On top of that, I was one of the top students here at the academy during my days of study! Also, I can see that you two are meister and weapon pair."

"Huh?" the both of them asked.

"He looks into souls as well." Harry told them.

"So Stein, any sign of Jack?" Thomas asked.

"I saw him leave the school earlier this morning and heading towards the bus stop." He answered.

"Great! We better get him back before he leaves!" Molly exclaimed as she ran out.

The others followed.

When they ggot to the bus stop, they found him getting on the bus.

"Wait! Jack!" Molly yelled.

He didn't hear her and they watched it leave.

"Shit!" Molly exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Harry exclaimed as he caught up and pointed his blasting rod at the bus. "hexus!"

The bus got hit and they heard it swurve and shut down. Someone pried the doors open and some of the passengers come out arguing. They saw Jack come out and Molly ran over and hit him.

"What he hell?" he asked and looked and saw Molly. "Molly?"

"You bastard! How dare you leave me when we have a major task ahead of us! We still need to practice the soul resonance!" she yelled.

"What happens if I short circuit again?" he asked.

She punched him and yelled, "We can still try! I don't want those two damn vampires get their hands on our friends!" she yelled.

He nodded.

"That's Molly for ya." Daniel said.

"What do you mean?" Patty asked.

"For a while before she became Mr. Dresden's apprentice, she always rebelled and now that she has grown up and able to control her powers and now a meister, she really cares about the ones around her." Charity answered.

"No wonder she was playing with the kids so much last night." Tsubaki said.

"Let's get to it." Molly said.

Jack nodded and changed into his crossbow form.

"Right here right now? Shouldn't we go to the practice field?" Liz asked.

"She is pretty determined so why not? Come on Thomas!" Harry exclaimed.

Thomas nodded and changed.

Harry pointed the revolver at her and asked, "Ready grasshopper?"

She nodded.

"Very well!" Harry exclaimed.

"soul resonance!" both he and Thomas yelled and Thomas changed into his resonance form. "wizard bullet!"

"Now Molly!" Michael yelled.

"soul resonance!" the both of them yelled and Jack turned into a bigger version of himself with a huger bow.

"Whoa!" the kids exclaimed.

"Ready and aimed!" Jack yelled.

"legendary technique of the crossbow meister! Howling arrow!" Molly yelled.

She pulled the trigger and a huge arrow with hurricane force winds flew through the air and hit the bullet and took it out.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

Molly smiled and said, "We did it." Jack said.

She nodded.

"Way to go grasshopper, now you're ready to take out Kishin and collect souls with your resonance." Harry said.

"Thanks." She said.

Jack changed back and Molly hugged him and said, "We will take out those enemies and this time with a soul resonance!"

Jack nodded.

In Chicago, Madrigal was sitting in the office in a building and saw someone come in with a box.

"did you get it?" Madrigal asked.

The person opened up the box and revealed a lot of bottles with black liquid.

"Now Kyosuke and Ryonosuke Ishida you won't be escaping from the smell of fear again." Madrigal said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Love for the Smell of Fear! The Return of Madrigal Means No Escape?

The Carpenter family stayed for two more days and and were able to spend time with both classes, Blood Fang and Crescent Moon, and observed them in their training. They left on the third day to head back to Chicago. Once they left, assignments started again in soul gathering for the next few nights. Not only that a few feedings along the way on people's lust.

When Ryo, Kyo, Soul, Maka, and Chrona were about to get into a place where their next target is. When they arrived, they noticed the door was open.

"What the hell?" Soul asked as they got closer.

"The door's open." Maka said.

They went inside and they heard screams coming from inside and they went to a room and saw a man go down and his life left his body completely.

"It can't be…" Kyo said.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked.

"This person was scared to death." Ryonosuke answered.

"Is it that possible?" Chrona asked.

"Yeah, unless someone scares them to that point." Kyosuke answered.

"Isn't this our target though?" Chrona asked.

"Yeah, who would beat us here?" Maka asked.

Kyosuke walked over and saw something and picked it up and Maka and Chrona ran over to see what it was.

"What is it?" Maka asked.

Kyosuke held up a lipstick tube and said, "This belongs to Madeline."

"What?" ryonosuke asked and changed back and took a look at it. "No, that means those two beat us here!"

"You mean those two?" Soul asked.

Ryonosuke nodded and said, "We need to contact Lord Death and quick!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

Both Soul and Ragnarok changed back and they called Lord Death on the nearest window and reported what they found.

"Are you sure it was them?" Lord death asked.

"Yeah, we heard someone scream when we got here." Maka answered.

"The only way of finding someone dead from fear is by having Madrigal feed on them non-stop." Ryonosuke answered.

"I see, there is one thing to do and that is come back to the academy and start strategizing in going up against these two vampires before they get their hands on you two." Lord death said.

"Right!" the twins exclaimed.

They ended their transmission with Lord Death and were heading back to the door when they heard a sound in the building.

"What was that?" Ragnarok asked.

"I don't know, we should go and see though." Maka answered.

They went towards the noise and it led them into a dark room.

"Great, this feels like one of those horror movies where the bad guy is hidden in a dark room." Soul said.

"Which is in one of my masterpieces!" a familiar voice exclaimed and a shiny, point came at them.

"Look out!" Maka yelled.

Kyosuke and Soul dodged.

"We should re-equip ourselves!" Soul exclaimed.

The weapon partners changed back and the person with the spear came at them again and Chrona yelled, "Screaming resonance!"

Ragnarok screamed and their enemy hit the floor.

"Let's shed some light on who came out to get us!" Kyosuke said and found the light switch and the light revealed Madrigal and Madeline in her weapon form.

"Madrigal!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Took you two long enough!" Madeline yelled as she hopped up and went back to Madrigal.

"I guess you fell into our trap very well." Madrigal said.

"What trap? No one comes at us in the dark and reveal themselves by talking!" Maka yelled.

"For being a famous, horror movie director you're a dumbass!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Wait, he's a director?" Chrona asked.

"Doesn't seem like one with a name like Madrigal!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

"Enough chatter! We came for the twins!" Madrigal exclaimed.

"Of course, you know that Ryo is not feeding on fear anymore?" Kyosuke asked.

"I feed on lust again!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Like that pansy Thomas and his smartass half brother?" Madeline asked.

"For your info, Harry's not a vampire!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Man, these two idiots! Kick their uncool asses guys!" Soul yelled.

"You got it!" Kyosuke yelled and went at them.

Madrigal started to fight back.

"Never thought I would watch two White courts fight each other." Soul said.

"According to Kana, when they go into their full power it is a major sight to see." Maka said.

Chrona studied Madeline's spear form and saw a black substance on it.

"What is it chrona?" Ragnarok asked.

"Madrigal's spear has black blood on the tip." He answered.

"What?" Maka asked.

"How could that bastard get his hands on it?" Soul asked.

"Kyo, Ryo, look out! There's black blood on the tip of Madeline's spear head!" chrona yelled.

"Huh?" Kyo asked as he turned and was open.

"You lost your attack!" Madrigal yelled and stabbed Kyosuke was stabbed in his side. He screamed and felt the spear rip out of him.

"Kyo!" Ryo yelled.

"Maka, come on!" Soul yelled.

"Right!" she exclaimed and charged and started to fight Madrigal.

"Hey! You okay?" Chrona asked.

"don't just stand there you idiot! Help Maka and Soul!" Ragnarok yelled.

Chrona nodded and charged in as well.

Kyosuke felt his wound burning a bit and was about to hold it and burnt his fingers a bit and snarled in pain.

Ryonosuke changed back and ran over to him and tried to touch his wound and felt the sensation and asked, "What the hell?"

"It..hurts…" Kyosuke said.

Ryonosuke took his shirt off and held it to his brother's wound and applied pressure and said, "Just hold on."

"Damn that bastard, he took a cheap shot at me when I was distracted!" Kyosuke growled.

"Calm down, you're going to bleed out if you keep this up!" ryonosuke yelled.

Maka was hit to the floor and Soul called out her name as she went ddown. Madrigal cackled as he fought chrona and Ragnarok.

"I can smell the fear off of you boy! Not only that, I smell it off of you and your weapon as well girl! Why not submit yourselves and feed me your fear?" Madrigal asked.

"Hey, save some of that for me! I want to taste it for my first time!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Damn, we're out of luck!" Soul exclaimed.

Maka got up and said, "but not down yet!"

She took Soul back into her hands.

"Let's show these two what we're made of!" she exclaimed.

"soul resonance!" they yelled and Soul transformed.

"Take this Madrigal! Witch hunter!" Maka yelled and went at him at full force.

Madrigal cackled as he fought and yelled, "That won't save you because I can still smell the fear!"

Kyosuke smelled something and then noticed it and licked his lips.

"What is it?" Ryonosuke asked.

"That smells yummy." He heard and gasped.

_It can't be, he feeds on lust. I better stop this! _Ryonosuke thought.

"Chrona! Use the scream resonance and use it on full force!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"What? That will cause a major energy shock if I do!" Chrona exclaimed.

"It's the only way to take him out ffor now!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"I don't think Ragnarok can handle it!"

"You idiot! I can handle it, I know I can!"

"If you say so." He said and held up Ragnarok. "Everyone plug your ears!"

Ryonosuke, Maka, and Soul did after he changed back.

"Now!" Chrona yelled.

Ragnarok screamed at a very, loud level that it caused the windows to break. Madrigal, Madeline, and Kyosuke heard the screamed in pain.

_I know it hurts bro, but it is for your own good! _Ryonosuke thought.

"Damn it! Let's get out of here!" Madrigal yelled.

"What?" Madeline asked over the scream.

They watched Madrigal run out. Ragnarok stopped screaming as he did and changed back into his mini form and was wheezing a bit.

"You did good Ragnarok." Chrona said.

"I need to give Ryonosuke a major bitch slap for this." He managed to say.

"Sorry, but I think the spear hitting Kyo caused him to feel something and it might affect him a bit more." Ryonosuke said as he helped his knocked out brother up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Soul asked.

"He is starting to smell fear and getting the taste for it." Ryonosuke answered.

They all gasped.

"Damn, first you and now the other." Ragnarok said.

"We should head back to the academy and try to heal Kyo's wounds and try to figure out what to do about him." Maka said.

They nodded and they started to leave.

In another part of the town they were in, Madrigal and Madeline were heading back to the hotel they were staying in.

"That was a waste!" Madeline exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Madrigal asked.

"The black blood was supposed to go into Ryo not Kyo, how are we going to get him back on fear?" Madeline asked.

"Actually I think it's not a waste."

"Huh?"

"With the blood inside of Kyo, it means we can have him start feeding on fear and then when we have the both of them we can put the blood in Ryo and we would have both of them feeding on fear."

"Not a bad idea."

"This is going to be a fun time with the both of them." Madrigal said and cackled.

Author's commentary

Hello everyone, finally I got another chapter done! The good news is that since my holiday break is coming up, I can try and finish up the fic before the new semester starts. In the meantime, enjoy the reappearance of the Wraithe twins!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Blacker Than Black! Kyosuke craves Fear Now?

"What?" Harry asked.

"You're saying that Madrigal and Madeline appeared and tried to kill Kyo?" Thomas asked.

"More like almost killed him." Ryonosuke answered.

Ryonosuke, Chrona, Soul, and Maka were in the subbasement of the Blood Fang building at the academy after they returned from their assignment.

"Empty night! That means they're on the move again!" Thomas exclaimed.

"This time they shown their prissy asses here in Nevada this time." Harry said.

"How's the status on your brother?" Thomas asked Ryonosuke.

"He lost blood, but somehow it looked like something burned him a little when I tried touching the wound it kind of burned me as well." He answered gesturing to the bandaged hand.

"Hell's bells, I thought our training would keep you guys out of Kniges' office!" Harry exclaimed.

"What should we do now Harry?" Thomas asked.

"Well, we better have more security around the class if your cousins try and attack the others or go after Molly and Jack if their fear starts showing." He answered.

"speaking of that, Kyo did say he started smelling fear." Maka said.

"What? I thought he fed off lust like Thomas!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know how though but I have a feeling that something that was on Madeline have done it." Ryonosuke answered.

"Damn it, we need some major back up." Harry said.

"Who would come at a time like this?" Soul asked.

Thomas thought of something and said, "I think I know who."

"don't tell me that you're going to call big sister Lara in this?" Harry asked.

"Lara?" Chrona asked.

"Another member of House Wraithe who weilds twin revolvers herself." Ryonosuke answered.

"She helped out a bit in the Ishida twins' situation by having them bunk at the house for a little while after the both of them living with our cousins." Thomas explained.

"I see." Maka said.

"Get on it Thomas, who knows when Kyo will start to smell and seek out someone's fear."

Thomas nodded and said, "Man, sis won't like this news."

Thomas went off to call Lara.

"What should we do now?" Chrona asked.

"I'll go and watch over Kyo so he won't wake up and the feed takes over." Ryonosuke said and walked to the stairs and left.

"we should go and find the others if they returned and tell them what happened." Maka said.

Soul nodded and they left.

Kyosuke was asleep in the infirmary. While he slept he was hearing a song playing with a few, muffled words. He cringed and opened his eyes.

"That was creepy and it looks like I'm alive." He said.

He noticed the torn sleeve vest he usually wears with the stab wound in it.

"Shit, yet another vest gone!" he said.

"About time you've woken up." He heard.

He turned to see the girl that was helping Baki out walk watching over him.

"Sasha, when did you get here?" he asked.

"I helped kniges a bit by helping out with some medicine and then I saw you here." She answered.

"I'm guessing you noticed my second injury I've received on an assignment?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "Not only that some kind of black liquid that was oozing around your injury."

"black liquid?" he asked.

He remembered what happened earlier and what Soul yelled out.

"_Watch out! His weapon has black blood!"_

_Then he got stabbed._

"Black blood…" he said.

"What?" she asked.

The door opened and his brother walked in.

"Ah you're awake! How you feeling? Also, hello Sasha."

"Hello ryo."

"Feeling okay, but a bit weak." He answered.

"Need to feed on me?" Sasha asked.

"Don't you help Baki with that?" Ryonosuke asked.

"It won't hurt." She answered as she walked over and kissed him on the lips.

His eyes wennt white and he tried to feed on her lust but didn't taste any of it. He broke off.

"What is it?" Sasha asked.

"I can't seem to feed off lust." He answered.

"It can't be." Ryonosuke said.

"It is." He said.

"If you can't feed off of lust, what do you crave for then?" Sasha asked.

He thought and remembered what happened and then the dream he had before waking up and said, "Fear…"

"No, you can't." ryonosuke said.

Kyosuke nodded.

"What will happen to him now?" Sasha asked.

"We will have to make sure that he doesn't feed off of any fear and know what's been stabbed into him." Ryonosuke said.

"That is easy, it was black blood and Madrigal used it to get you I bet." Kyosuke answered.

The door opened and the others came to visit and they told them what happened to Kyosuke. They didn't mention the black blood so it wouldn't cause any panic among everyone else. Kniges even came in to check up on Kyosuke and released him due to his injury starting to heal all of a sudden.

Later on in Chicago, Lara was practicing with her sisters in hand in their revolver forms when the secretary and thomas' former lover, Justine, came over to her with a cell phone.

Lara saw her and asked, "What is it Justine?"

"It's your younger brother calling from Death City, Nevada, he says it's urgent." Justine answered.

"Urgent?" Lara asked as she put the revolvers down.

Her sisters changed back.

"Yes?" Lara asked.

"Lara, never thought I would speak to you like this but the thing is that Madrigal and Madeline attacked the Ishida brothers." He said.

"What? Tell me everything." She said.

Thomas explained what happened to them while they were on assignment and that a black liquid went into Kyosuke.

"No, how did that bastard get his hands on it?" Lara asked.

"You know about that?" Thomas asked.

"Of course, it is a very dangerous blood that causes insanity in the person that comes in contact with and whatever is happening to Kyosuke may happen to ryonosuke or worse try to get into him as well." Lara answered.

"What should we do?" Thomas asked.

"monitor them as best as you can until I get there." Lara answered.

"You're coming here?" Thomas asked.

"Of course, I did get those two away from that bitch and bastard for nothing!" Lara said.

"You do have a point." He said.

"come to the airport in a few hours and meet us there!" Lara said and hung up.

Thomas hung up and sighed and said, "Never thought that I would have to rely on her especially during a time like this."

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, finals are over and that means I get to post more chapters and possibly finish this fic off! Well, see ya guys!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Lara Appears! Madrigal Takes another Strike?

_Footsteps were running down the halls of Madrigal's and Madeline's house in Chicago, Illinois. Lara Wraithe and Harry were running down the halls looking for someone._

_Meanwhile in the twins' room, the Ishida brothers were screaming as they were being tormented and influenced by them._

"_Are you feeling the craving for fear?" Madrigal asked._

"_N-no…you can't make us feed on it!" Kyosuke yelled._

"_He can." He heard and turned to see his brother's eyes turned white._

"_Ryo?" he asked with fear in his voice._

"_Can you smell your brother's fear?" Madeline asked._

"_Yes, it smells good!" he exclaimed._

"_Then eat it!" Madrigal yelled._

_Ryonosuke came over and started to take it and Kyosuke screamed._

_The door burst open and they saw Lara and Harry._

"_Lara?" Kyosuke managed to say._

Ryonosuke woke up and gasped. He looked around to find his brother missing and then heard someone playing a bass guitar.

"Kyo…" he said.

At the airport, Thomas was waiting for his sisters to a few paces, he saw the three of them with Justine. Lara, Natalia, and Elisa walked over to him.

"Finally you've arrived." Thomas said.

"We ran into a little bit of turbulence on the way, be glad that we're here to help." Lara purred.

"I thought you three were coming alone, why Justine?" he asked.

"I am here to keep with business ties of course and give information as well." She answered.

"Not only that, she is still under my protection from the rest of the families including those vampires that you're taking under your and Harry's wings." Lara said.

Thomas nodded and said, "Well, shall we head for the academy?"

"Academy?" Elisa asked.

"I will explain on the way there." Thomas answered.

They all gathered their baggage and got into a car that Thomas bought while he stayed in Nevada and drove in the direction of death city.

Back at the academy later on, Kyosuke was sitting alone in the cafeteria.

"He's so isolated." Maka said.

"He was like that all morning in class." Jiro said.

"Hell, he even didn't answer any questions Harry threw at him." Kana said.

"At least his hair's symmetrical now without the spikes." Kid said.

"Chrona was like this when he first came here, why would Kyo act like that now especially being here for a while?" Ragnarok asked.

"It's the black blood." Chrona answered.

"He can't act like that when it's inside him!" Liz exclaimed.

"He is doing this so he won't harm anyone, he already seen that with me when I fed on fear all thanks to those prissy Wraithes!" Ryonosuke exclaimed as he ate his lunch.

"Who you calling prissy?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"No way!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Jiro exclaimed.

They all turned to see the three Wraithe sisters with Thomas and Harry.

"It is." The five of them said as they slumped in their chairs.

"Who's the hotties?" Soul asked.

"I want to cuddle up to one of them!" Ragnarok exclaimed.

Chrona blushed a bit.

Kid and Black Star just stared.

"Long time no see Ryo." Lara said as they walked up to them. "Kana, Jiro, Baki, Miaka, Aria."

"Yeah." They said.

"Okay! Why are they here?" they heard Kyosuke ask and saw him walking over.

"Finally you got out of your emo slump!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Back off." Kyosuke grumbled.

"I called them here because of what happened." Thomas answered.

"I heard that Madrigal and Madeline got you with black blood and Thomas here wanted us to be here to kick their asses and protect you and possibly snap out of the insanity that is starting to bring." Lara answered.

"Like if I need any, I can handle this on my own." Kyosuke said.

"No you can't! you helped me and it's my turn." Ryonosuke said and he was pushed.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"I said I don't need it! I can handle this on my own!" Kyosuke yelled and ran off.

Molly and Jack saw him running out as they came in.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

Molly noticed the Wraithe sisters and said, "Looks we have a major cavalry here."

Thomas nodded.

Kyosuke ran to the center of the school where he sat down on one of the benches and covered his face with his hands.

"Why am I acting like this? Can it be the insanity I'm facing?" he asked and then smelled something. "Fear?"

He stood up and followed the scent and found a girl screaming and bounded. He licked his lips and fed off of it and wiped his lips and said, "No…why?"

"Looks like you fed." He heard and turned to see Madrigal.

"Madrigal? How did you get here?" Kyosuke asked.

He didn't answer and smiled.

"Nevermind that, are you here for me?" Kyosuke asked.

"You got it, it looks like your metabolism kicked in and the blood has activated." He said.

"All in one night?" Kyosuke asked.

"We're White Courts and our powers are different from others." Madeline said.

He went silent.

"Now then, there's something I need you to do and that is trying to get your brother back on fear."

"Like if I would let you do that Madrigal!" he heard and got hit by a rain of bullets.

Kyosuke looked up to see Lara shooting .

"Lara?"

"How the hell did you get here?" Madeline asked.

She heard a gun cock back and saw Harry behind her.

"You!"

"I had a feeling that you and your bastard of a brother would be here!" Harry exclaimed.

"I did hear the scream after all!" Thomas said.

"Damn you two! Madeline!"

Madrigal exclaimed as he got up.

Madeline changed into his spear and he grabbed turned and went against Lara and Harry.

Ryonosuke and the others managed to get around the fight and went up to Kyosuke, who was sitting on the ground in front of the passed out girl that he fed off.

"Kyo!" Miaka yelled.

He didn't answer.

"Look, he fed off of someone!" Aria exclaimed.

"We should get her down!" Liz exclaimed.

Both Baki and Kid went over to get the girl down.

Ryonosuke went up to his brother and asked, "Did you feed off of fear?"

Silence.

"Did you hear me?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Yes, I did and what of it?" Kyosuke asked.

"No, that means that the black blood took over." Tsubaki said.

"Tell me something brother, why did you give up the taste of fear?" Kyosuke asked.

"What?" Ryonosuke asked.

Kyosuke stood up and said, "I remembered, it was because you wanted to become the weapon of Lord Death in order to show that you can get off the influence of Madrigal! Guess what? It is impossible and you can't get rid of it!"

"What the hell are you saying man?" Jiro asked.

"You can't give into that bastard's will just like that!" Black Star yelled.

"Maybe I can! Come with me bro and we can get stronger together!" Kyosuke yelled.

"You bastard!" Ryonosuke yelled and his eyes turned white as he attacked his brother.

"Ryonosuke! Kyosuke!" Kana yelled.

Lara and Harry were huffing and puffing from their fight against Madrigal.

"Stars and stones, how the hell did he get so strong?" Harry asked.

"Last time I remembered he was nothing but a pansy!" Thomas exclaimed.

"Remember little bro, he feeds off fear and it makes him strong and with that it would do the same to Madeline." Lara explained.

"Sis, shall we?" Elisa asked.

Lara nodded.

"Given up yet you two? Or we have to take it to the next level?" Madrigal asked.

"Give us what you got Crane!" Harry yelled.

"soul resonance!" Madrigal and Madeline yelled.

Madeline turned into a jousting spear.

"Never seen that before." Thomas said.

"I have a feeling that is going to hurt us more than anything in the world." Harry said.

"Meet my move! Nightmare Joust!" Madrigal yelled as he lunged forward at them.

The both of them dodged.

"My turn! Ready girls?" Lara asked.

"Yes!" they said.

"soul resonance!" they yelled.

Both Elisa and Natalia changed into gattling guns.

"Hey Madrigal! There is one thing you didn't realize about my moves!" Lara yelled.

"What is that?" Madrigal asked.

"That you can't dodge long range! My move! Gattling charger!" Lara yelled.

Madrigal got hit and screamed.

"My turn as well! Fuego!" Harry yelled as he held out his hand and let out a fireball and it hit Madrigal.

He went down.

Both of the Ishida brothers were still fighting with the others watching in awe from the spectacle.

"It is so beautiful!" Maka exclaimed.

"Their moves are so symmetrical!" Kid exclaimed.

"It's like a dance that we haven't seen before!" Black Star exclaimed.

"Okay you guys, it's time to snap out of it." Miaka said.

"Molly?" Jiro asked.

Molly nodded as she pointed Jack at Kyosuke and said, "Sorry Kyo, but I have to do it."

She pulled the trigger and Kyosuke got hit by the arrow.

Ryonosuke growled a bit and then started to snap out of his fighting stance. He shook his head and looked at his brother who was on the ground.

"Given up yet?" Ryonosuke asked.

Kyosuke punched him and said, "No, you will be feeding off of fear no matter what."

Ryonosuke groaned in pain.

"Kyo! Stop it! You wanted to have your brother stay off of fear and now you are going down his old path and want him with you? You're sick!" Kana yelled.

He was silent.

Madrigal stood up and said, "You all are a bunch of fools, he can't snap out of it now, the black blood has changed him after he fed off that girl."

Kyosuke smirked.

"Now, pick up your brother and come on." Madrigal said.

Kyosuke picked up his passed out brother and joined the Wraithe twins.

They watched them leave.

"You bastards!" Harry yelled.

"Should we let them go like that?" Thomas asked.

"It's obvious that Kyosuke chose his path and we can't change it especially now." Lara answered as she watched.

"Kyo, Ryo, why?" Maka asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Search for the Twins! Have a Weird Trip Through the NeverNever?

Both the Ishida twins and the Wraithe twins returned to Chicago a few days later and got back to the house that Madrigal and Madeline lived in. They placed the passed out Ryonosuke on one of the beds in one of the rooms and handcuffed him to the bedposts so he wouldn't escape from the house. Then Kyosuke, Madrigal, and Madeline went into the foyer and had a toast for the victory they gained at the DWMA. After a few sips, Kyosuke looked at Kyosuke, who was drinking a soda.

"So Kyo, how does it feel to feed on fear?" he asked.

"It feels good, I don't feel like I have to feed on that stupid emotion of lust anymore." He answered.

"Good, I am glad to hear that you enjoy it." Madrigal said.

"Since we have Kyo on fear so far, how about Ryo?" Madeline asked.

"We will have Kyo try and get him to feed on fear and if it doesn't work out there is another way he can make him." Madrigal answered.

"Hmm?" Kyo asked.

Madrigal took out the small case he had with the black blood and then took out a syringe from the desk. They watched him take some of the blood into it and capped the needle.

He walked over to Kyosuke and handed it to him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's the black blood that I tried to get into him." Madrigal answered.

"If you can't convince your brother to feed off of fear, inject him with that blood and his insanity will drive him to it." Madeline said.

Kyosuke nodded.

"Now, let's work on a new look for you." Madeline said.

She snapped her fingers and stylists appeared and started to work on him.

Back at the DWMA, Maka finished up studying in the library and headed out and noticed that the usual hang outs that Harry's students usually go to were empty. She sighed and got back to her and Soul's apartment.

"Welcome back." Soul said.

"I'm guessing you missed our study session so you can hang out here?" Maka asked a bit angrily.

"No, me and Black Star were trying to find Harry's class so they would join us but we had no luck with that." He answered.

"I couldn't find them either." She said.

"Where could they have gone to?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure, ever since the Ishida brothers left with the Wraithe twins nothing has been the same." She answered.

"Thinking about what had happened to Kyosuke makes me worry though."

"What do you mean?"

"What if Ryo ends up feeding on fear again, will that mean he can't be saved from it and not be able to change into a Death Scythe?"

"I don't know but I am hoping that doesn't happen since he worked so hard in gathering souls to help with that."

"I do too."

"Hopefully Blood Fang will try and find a way of getting to them and when that happens we'll be there like we always been."

Soul nodded.

Meanwhile, Harry, Molly, and Thomas were working hard on trying to find a passage back to Chicago through the NeverNever. They were working on it ever since Justine gave them the information about the flight that was taken back there by the pairs of twins. After a while, Lara, Natalia, and Elisa came into the room.

"Anything yet?" Lara asked.

"Nothing yet, the NeverNever is not easy to find a way back to somewhere so far away." Harry answered.

"We were lucky to get here and landed in Dr. Stein's classroom." Molly said.

"That was when we were coming from Austria where the Ishida brothers were going against Vlad." Thomas said.

"That was from finding the way very easily." Harry said.

"Is there another way?" Natalia asked.

"There is but it might be a risk in asking her." Harry answered.

"You're not tlking about her." Thomas said.

"Excuse me?" Elisa asked.

"My fairy godmother, she can probably help us get back towards Chicago and it looks like we need Crescent Moon with us as well." Harry answered.

"Why them?" Lara asked.

"You won't believe us when we tell you this but they are being taught by a top meister from here and he has the stitches to prove it." Harry answered.

"I guess if we're going to talk to Dr. Stein, we have to teach him the rules of Faerie." Thomas said.

Harry nodded.

They all went to find Dr. Stein where they explained to him about everything and the plans. They also made sure that he mentioned it to the four meister teams, Maka and Soul, Chrona and Ragnarok, The Thompsons and Kid, and Black Star and Tsubaki, about what will be happening within the next few days. They even made sure that the three Wraithe sisters Justine, and Deathscythe were there as well.

"Never thought we had to be taught about the world of fairies." Liz said.

"According to Harry, it is a dangerous place and we don't know what will be expected when we start to travel through it." Tsubaki said.

"I guess we better try and find iron stuff to keep us protected while on foot." Soul said.

"Hopefully we don't have to go through a slime bath when we get to Chicago." Soul said.

They went off to make some of the preparations.

Back in Chicago, Ryonosuke woke up and noticed his surroundings and tried to sit up but felt his wrists being tugged back. He looked up to see that he was handcuffed to the posts.

"Damn it." He grumbled.

"So, you're awake!" he heard and turned and saw his brother in an expensive looking outfit that had rips that were made by the manufacturer and his hair being shorter than before and slicked back. He also saw an eyebrow ring.

"Kyo?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What did they do to you?"

"Gave me a new look for the new me, like it?"

"Usually you wouldn't go for stuff like that, hell you even make fun of the expensive stuff the Wraithes wear."

"Tht was the old me, this is the new me."

"I am starting to hate it, let me guess you came here to try to make me go back to my old days of fear cravings?" Ryonosuke asked.

"You got it."

"Sorry, but I prefer feeding off lust and I worked so hard to get back to it and I am not going back to the old days."

Kyosuke punched him and ryonosuke screamed in pain.

"What about now?"

"Never! I rather die than go back now!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Very well." Kyosuke said and kept on beating him up until he passed out.

Ryonosuke was out cold from being beaten up.

Kyosuke smirked and said, "Since you refused, I am guessing I have no choice now."

He took out the syringe and went over to his passed out brother and found a vein and stuck the needle in and injected the black blood into him.

"Enjoy the insanity in your semi-coma."

He laughed and walked out of the room.

Back in Death City the next day, everyone was getting on iron pieces they found around especially chains to prevent the fairies from attacking them as they traveled. When they were done, they felt a chill and saw a woman wearing green appear.

"Who is this?" Soul asked.

"Everyone, this is my godmother Leia." Harry introduced.

Everyone else started laughing.

"Great, these guys don't get the idea of fairy godparents." Harry said.

"Remember Harry, this may exist in fairy tales to them." Molly reminded.

"Okay guys, it's time to get serious!" Harry yelled.

They stopped.

"You don't want to piss off Leia since she is a member of the winter court of Faerie." Harry said.

"Hmmm, I wouldn't mind, I would punish them by turning them into my little dogs." Leia said with a smile.

"Now, now, you shouldn't try to take possible test subjects from me." Dr. Stein said as he turned the bolt in his head.

"Which you don't want to." Deathscythe said and grabbed her hand. "Why not go off with me when this-"

Harry slapped his hand away and said, "You shouldn't do that, you would be making a favor and I discussed that earlier."

"Sorry." He said.

"So, shall we?" Lara asked.

"As you all know, we are traveling through the NeverNever through different passages with the help of Leia here, so stay close."

They all nodded.

Harry turned to Leia and nodded to her.

"Let's go." She said and opened the way that led into the world of Fairie, which they were surrounded by the beach that had the ocean that Harry, Thomas, and Molly swam through in order to get into Dr. Stein's class.

"Now I can see where you guys came into my classroom through." Dr. Stein said.

"Be glad I closed up the opening in time or your class would drown in ectoplasm." Harry said as he started walking.

Everyone else followed in pursuit. They walked through different areas with Leia as their guide and entered in different cities along the way. They even ended up along the snowy plains at some points and finally they reached Chicago at night.

"This is where I leave you for now." Leia said.

"Thanks godmother." Harry said.

They saw her vanish.

"Now that we're here, where to now?" Liz asked.

"To Madrigal's and Madeline's house of course." Miaka answered.

"Lead the way then." Deathscythe said.

They started to walk again until they were stopped by sirens and headlights.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed.

"I don't know who you all are, but some of you look like you belong in a horror movie and not on the streets!" an officer exclaimed.

"Great, first the cousins get their hands on our friends and now we get arrested, what's next?' Jiro asked.

"Stay calm and no one will get hurt." Harry said.

He nodded.

Other police cars came and arrested them and took them to the police station.

Author's commentary

Hello everyone, sorry for the misspelling of Harry's godmother's name. Thing is I use a program with a screen reader in order to read the Dresden Files, so they don't really spell the names out. Also, I know it is kind of weird ending the chapter at a point where our heroes get arrested. Got to remember from Dresden Files, Chicago's police see really weird things and won't believe anything Harry would probably tell them. Why not also bring in Murphy by leading up to it with this? She will be in the next chapter so stay tuned for it. See ya!mm


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Ryonosuke's Escape! Enter Karen Murphy the Believer of the Supernatural?

Karen Murphy was in her office at the Chicago Police Department making reports for her superiors. Harry's dog Mouse was curled up in the corner sleeping when their peace got disturbed by the door bursting open.

An officer came in and said, "Sargeant, we arrested some strange people that were walking the city streets."

"And you came in to tell me this why?" she asked.

"Because one of them knows you."

"Knows me? Don't tell me." She said as she stood up. "Thanks!"

The officer left.

She was about to go to the door when Mouse lifted his head.

She scratched his ears and asked, "Want to come with me in case it's your idiot owner?"

He gave her a doggy grin after she finished.

"I guess that's a yes." She said.

Murphy hooked on his leash and they left the office.

Harry's and Stein's classes, along with Deathscythe, Lara, her sisters, Justine, and Thomas were in the boardroom right next to the interrogation room awaiting their turn to be questioned.

"Never thought we would get arrested once we got here." Maka said.

"Very not cool." Soul said.

"I think it's because of how Dr. Stein looks." Patty said.

"Patty don't say things about Dr. Stein like that!" Liz told her.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.

"She does have a point. Those stitches all over him are disgusting and disgraceful!" Kid exclaimed.

"Don't forget the bolt!" Patty exclaimed.

"Enough of that, now that we're here we don't know what is going on with the Ishida brothers." Kana said.

"She has a point guys." Jiro said.

"Sorry!" Patty exclaimed.

"I have a feeling that Ryonosuke is being tortured or something since he's given up fear." Miaka said.

"Madrigal nor Kyo would go that far." Tsubaki said.

"I hope you're right." Kana said and sighed.

The door opened and they turned to look and see who came in. They saw a dog run over to Harry, Molly, and Thomas.

"A dog?" Black Star asked.

"How are ya boy? Has Murphy been treating you well?" Harry asked.

"What kind of question is that?" he heard and turned to see her.

"Hey there Murph! I knew you would come and confirm my innocence!" he exclaimed.

"The same as ever." Murphy said as she sighed and then looked at the others. "Who are all of these people? Why are there kids here? Did my ex husband want minors to be interrogated again?"

"I gve permission." Deathscythe said as he laughed nervously a bit.

"I guess I have to start from the beginning then." Harry said.

He told her the whole story starting from how he knew about the Ishida brothers and their encounter with the Wraithe twins. He then explained how he became an instructor at the DWMA in helping them out. He also finished with how the situation became to be.

"That is how we got here and got arrested and Bolt Head is being asked questions." Harry said.

"That is why he knew you would know him and be able to get us out of here Karen." Molly said.

"You do have a point and Bolt Head?" Murphy asked.

"Dr. Franken Stein, he has a bolt in his head that he turns time to time and he is our teacher." Maka explained.

"He's also sensitive of it." Chrona said.

"I guess I have to-" Murphy started to say when she saw Dr. Stein walk in turning his bolt. "Okay, convinced enough!"

"I swear the police force are idiots in this town, I should dissect that guy's brain for science to experiment with his stupidity." Dr. Stein said.

"So, what happened Bolt Head?" Harry asked.

"Like if I would tell you, so where's this contact Potter?" he asked.

"That would be me, Sargeant Karen Murphy, just wait here and let me see what I can do." Murphy answered.

"What did you tell her?" Dr. Stein asked.

"Everything." He answered.

"I hope this works." Dr. Stein said.

"It will when it comes to Murphy being around." Thomas said.

Meanwhile, Ryonosuke felt the darkness of the black blood that was coursing through him. He then heard the word "fear" through his head.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he yelled and he opened his eyes to see that he was cuffed to the bed still. He sighed. "At least I'm alive."

He noticed that the chain was rusty and smirked. He started to tug on it hard and it caused it to break. He got up and opened the window and saw that the main Wraithe chateau was nearby.

"At least it's the only place I know." He said and jumped out of the window and ran off.

After an hour, Murphy managed to have the police to let go of Harry and everyone by telling them that they were working on an important kidnapping case and they were released. They still gave Stein weird looks as they left.

"Good move." Harry said.

"How else can I get them to let you all go without mentioning that school, you got to remember that this city is not familiar with meisters nor magical weapons since the supernatural is fake to them." She said.

"What about the Carpenters and Wraithe's? They're weapons and meisters." Black Star asked.

"Chicago doesn't really know about that." Thomas answered.

"Never thought this town would not know about the world of meisters and demon weapons." Soul said.

"Since all of this is over, where to now?" Kid asked.

"Wait a minute." Lara said.

They saw a limo appear and the door opened and a driver came out and said, "Welcome home Lara, Natalia, Elisa, the chateau awaits."

"Whoa!" Patty exclaimed.

"Looks like we have to get a hotel then." Deathscythe said.

"No need for that, you all will be coming with us to the chateau." Elisa said.

"Really?" Tsubaki asked.

"Madeline's and Madrigal's home is near the main chateau for the Wraithe House and that is where we need to go in order to rescue the Ishidas." Jiro said.

"That sounds easy enough to me." Soul said.

"How are we-" Maka started and they saw another limo appear. "That answers my question."

They all got into the limousines and they were all driven to the chateau where they were taken care of. Then they heard the doorbell ring not soon after the arrival.

Thomas opened the door and they saw Ryonosuke with torn clothing.

"Ryo?" they all asked.

"How did you get here?" Miaka asked.

"I escaped." He answered as he walked inside.

"That easily?" Aria asked.

"Remember, Madrigal and Madeline aren't that smart especially in childproofing their place." He answered as he sat in a chair.

Dr. Stein noticed the needle scar in his arm and turned the bolt in suspicion.

"What is it Stein?" Deathscythe asked.

"I have a feeling that Ryonosuke hasn't fully escaped their clutches." He answered.

"You mean they did something to him?" Deathscythe asked.

He nodded and said, "I have a feeling that his insanity will start reacting soon."


	18. Vampire Chronicles Christmas

A Vampire Chronicles Christmas

It was a winter night inChicago, Illinois where both classes Blood Fang and Crescent Moon were spending Christmas. It was snowing all over the city, which caused them to play with the Carpenter kids everyday they stayed. As Christmas neared, they were starting to prepare for the holiday.

They were walking through the forest trying to find a tree to put up that evening.

"What about this one?" Patty asked as they came up to a medium-sized tree.

"Nah, it should be bigger." Soul answered.

"What about this?" Jiro asked as they saw a tree that was a bit off center.

Kid got mad and yelled, "What the hell are you pulling? This tree is garbage and not symmetrical!"

"Sorry." Jiro said.

"You always like messing with him." Kana said as she heard Patty laughing.

"Okay kids, we should try and find a tree before the sun goes down and gets colder." Harry said as he and the other adults appeared.

"Right." Kyosuke said.

"By the way, where did Black Star go?" Jack asked.

"Hey guys I think I found one!" they heard and looked up to see him at the top of a rbig tree.

"Whoa!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"Perfect!" Maka exclaimed.

"You should get down kid so we can chop it down!" Michael called up to him.

"Right!" Black Star exclaimed and jumped down and landed on top of Soul, which caused him to fall down.

"What the hell? That was uncool!" he yelled.

"Well, you were the closest to the tree so why not have you catch me?" Black Star asked.

They watched Michael chop down the tree and they got it into the truck and they drove back to the Carpenter house where Charity, Molly, and the Carpenter kids were decorating the living room for Christmas.

"Welcome back!" Hope exclaimed when they saw them come in with the tree.

"How did the tree search go?" Molly asked and saw it.

"Fine, even with Jiro picking on Kid for a bit." Baki answered.

"As usual." Molly said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's start decorating the tree. Since we all went out to get one in the first place!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

They got the tree up in its stand and they started to decorate it. After finishing with the last bit of ornaments and other decorations.

Black Star held up a special star he made and said, "Hey, why not putting this on the top?"

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Well it is going on the top and it would be great that my star should be up there after finding the tree in the first place!" he answered.

"He really found it?" Amanda asked Michael.

"He did, he does have a point." He said.

"Fine, we will put it up." Charity said.

They got the star on the tree, it tileted a bit which it caused Kid to go into a rant until they finally straightened it out.

"Man, he is worse than Kyo when it comes to broken strings on his bass." Kana said.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"You haven't renewed the strings in months so that's why it broke." Baki pointed out.

Kyosuke sighed.

"Now that the tree is up and presents are under the tree and stockings hung, what is left?" Maka asked.

"I guess it's group picture time." Molly answered as she came down with a 5 mm camera.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"I thought it would be great since it is our first Christmas together as a big group especially being on vacation away from the DWMA." She answered.

"You do have a point." Harry said.

"Come on everyone, let's gather around!" Maka exclaimed.

They all did and Molly prepared the camera to shoot and she got in the group.

"Say cheese!" Daniel exclaimed.

They all exclaimed it and they took the picture with Jiro putting bunny ears behind Kid's and Black Star's heads at last minute.

Author's Commentary

Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I thought I would give you guys a little present for you all making the hits rise with each chapter that gets posted. I also thought this would make a cute add on to the fic and take a small step away from the main story for a little bit. So, have a happy holiday and enjoy it!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Insanity Held Back! The Black Blood Tries to Resonate?

"Damn it!" both Madrigal and Madeline heard Kyosuke yell.

They ran into the room where they held his brother and saw that the bed was empty.

"That son of bitch!" he growled.

"Well, this is interesting." Madeline said with a purr.

"Looks like the prick escaped from our clutches." Madrigal said.

"How dare he escape especially when I injected him with the black blood?" Kyosuke asked.

"So, you injected him after all." Madeline said.

"This is very interesting, I am guessing you did it while he was passed out." Madrigal said.

He nodded.

"Good, that means his dreams will take over and try to influence him." Madrigal said.

"When that happens, he will succumb into it and come back won't he?" Kyosuke asked.

He felt Madeline's arms wrap around him and said, "Of course, he is your brother after all, why wouldn't he?"

"eventually your brother will resonate with you since you two do turn into each other's weapons." Madrigal said.

Kyosuke nodded.

"Just wait, he will come into it and be at your side again." Madeline said.

"I will." He said with a smirk.

At the chateau, everyone was sleeping in the guest hall. Ryonosuke was tossing in his bed in the room with Jiro and Kana. He groaned and clutched his pillow tightly. This caused Kana and Jiro to wake up and run over to him.

"Ryo! Wake up!" Jiro yelled.

He got punched and he hit the floor with a groan.

"Just like his brother." Kana said.

"Don't sound so calm!" Jiro yelled as he got back up and tried to grab him.

The door flew open and the others came in to witness what was going on.

"Ryo! Wake up!" Jiro yelled.

"I think I know how yyou can wake him up." Baki said as he walked over and pressed a pressure point in his elbow.

This caused him to wake up and noticed Jiro on top of him holding him down.

"Jiro? I didn't know you were on top of me. Did you have that dream thinking I was a hot girl again?"

"No! And now that's revealed thanks a lot!" Jiro exclaimed as he blushed.

Some of the girls giggled.

"Enough of that, what was going on in here?" Deathscythe asked.

"It's the dreams again, they're saying the word fear again." He answered.

"I was afraid of that." Dr. Stein said.

"What do you mean by that Stein?" Harry asked.

"Your student was injected with black blood and it is doing the same thing as it did with Kyosuke." He answered as he turned the bolt.

"No, it can't be." Kana said.

"It is, his dreams are trying to influence him in getting back into fear as before." He said.

"Who would do this?" Miaka asked.

"Easy, Madrigal that's who." Aria answered.

Ryonosuke was silent.

Harry walked over to him and said, "Are you under the influence?"

"No, I don't want to go back." Ryonosuke answered.

"I can see why, he worked hard on getting back to lust and he doesn't want to lose that craving." Maka said.

"One question, since he has the blood in him, is there any way of getting him away from the Wraithe twins and his brother?" Soul asked.

"I don't think so, if his brother tries and get him again it might cause him to fall into darkness and be lost by it." Dr. Stein answered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Baki asked.

"He won't be able to get back onto the soul hunt and you guys have to take down the Ishidas and eat their souls." He answered.

Ryonosuke stood silent.

"Damn it! Why does Madrigal have to try and take them away from us again?" Jiro asked.

"Because he's an asshole that's why." Kana answered with tears in her voice and ran out of the room.

"Kana…" Tsubaki said.

"Well, we shouldn't let him get our buddies here! He is not the true star around here!" Black Star exclaimed.

Tsubaki nodded and said, "That's right."

"I guess we have to do our best and try to take him out then." Liz said.

Patty nodded.

"Count me in, I want to take off that asymmetrical grin off his face! Kid exclaimed.

"Maka?" soul asked.

"We've been training so we got to do it." She answered.

"Don't forget about me!" Chrona exclaimed.

"Chrona?" Maka asked.

"You may need my and Ragnarok's help when it comes to fighting those two, so I will help the best I can!" he exclaimed.

"Very well then, it looks like we will be having an interesting fight ahead of us." Harry said.

Thomas nodded.

Jiro found Kana on one of the balconies of the chateau after the sun risen on a new day.

"Found you!" he said.

She was silent with her knees to her chin.

He went to his knees and asked, "What's wrong with you? You never acted like this before."

"Yeah, but it feels like I am losing ryonosuke again if the black blood fully consumes him." She said.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked.

She was silent.

"Are you? You know you will lose your vampire powers if you do." He told her.

"Yeah, I am and I thought doesn't happen after feeding off of emotions." She said.

"We're still young, we only had our vampire powers for a year actually." Hetold her.

She sighed and said, "What does it matter anyway? We are monsters no matter what."

"You're sounding like an actual human being disgusted after finding out who we are." He said.

She hit him and yelled, "Shut it!"

"Now that's the Kana I know, it's okay if you have feelings for someone, but you always going to be there for Ryo even if the black blood does get him."

"You're right, I will make sure I will be there when Madrigal goes down even if it is done with my own hands." She said.

"Good, now let's get inside, everyone's gathering for the strategy point of this battle." He told her.

She nodded.

They went inside to find everyone in the main dining room where they were discussing the battle that's ahead of that was done, they all went to set up for it, but Ryonosuke stopped Thomas for a favor which they went to talk alone.

"Where are they off to at a time like this?" Soul asked.

"Not sure, but they will get back in time when we have to leave." Black Star answered.

The doorbell rang and Justine answered it to find Murphy at the doorstep.

"Sargeant Murphy? What are you doing here?" Kid asked as they saw her walking in.

"I am in this so-called investigation so why not show that much?" she asked.

Mouse came up to her and put up his paw and she shook it.

"Never thought I would see a dog offer the paw to shake without the command." Jiro said.

"He's a smart dog! So, everyone's ready to go?" Harry asked.

"We have to wait for Ryo." Baki answered.

"Whre did he go?" he asked.

"I'm right here." He answered wearing a hooded sweatshirt with the hood up.

He saw his brother right behind him and tried to get an answer. He shrugged as an answer.

"Whatever, you all know the strategy. Me, Stein, and Lara will go up against the twins."

"What about me Dresden?" he heard Murphy ask as she came in.

"Hey there Murph, I am guessing you will be with us meisters." Harry answered and turned back to the others. "While the rest of you will try and snap Kyo out of that insanity of his before he decides to get Ryo tap into his."

"Right!" Maka exclaimed.

All the weapons changed into their proper weapon forms and Murphy finished loading her pistol and they headed outside where it was starting to get dark.

"Don't tell me that it's going to rain!" Kana exclaimed.

"It's Chicago, what do you expect?" Jiro asked.

"Come on guys, let's get a move on!" Black Star exclaimed.

They all headed for the other chateau that housed the Wraithe twins. Once they arrived, the group separated into their respected groups and went their separate ways with the grown ups heading for the main building while the younger meisters headed for the other.

As the younger group were walking, they were using their soul perceptions, whoever had it, to try and track Kyosuke.

"Where is he? We can't find him anywhere." Kana asked.

Ryonosuke kept on using his power and then felt something and groaned in pain.

"What is it Ryo?" Jiro asked.

"I feel him and the black blood inside of him." He answered and ran in the direction where it was coming from.

"After him!" Kid yelled.

The others followed.

They were all led to a garden area where they found the hooded Ryonosuke facing his brother, who was sitting on one of the benches smelling a rose.

"There you are Kyo." He said.

Kyosuke looked up and said, "You finally found me, I am guessing the black blood has sung its song to lead you to me?"

"Song?" Black Star asked.

"Looks like you brought our friends with you." He said with a smirk and smelled the air. "Smells like their fear is going to be scrumptious when I'm done with them."

"Quit that!" Maka yelled.

"Aw Maka, the strong leader of the Crescent Moon class, I can smell your fear loud and clear! Why not feed me or feed my brother?" Kyosuke asked and turned to him. "Can't you smell it? Take a whiff if you can."

"No, I am not giving into the black blood like you did." He answered.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Kyosuke asked as he squashed the rose and black blood came out of the cuts from the thorns. "You can't escape from the taste of fear especially with that blood inside of you."

He stepped back a bit.

"Get away from him!" Kana yelled as she charged with Jiro raised.

"No Kana! Come back!" Miaka yelled.

Kyosuke turned around and his arm became a small axe blade and started to fight her and hit her.

She got back up and started to fight again. Kyosuke managed to kick her in the stomach and knocking the air out of her.

"Kana!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Now, a little bit of fear for my lips." Kyosuke said as he kissed some of the fear out of her.

"No! Kana!" Ryonosuke yelled and growled and charged at his brother and tackled him.

"Come on guys!" Maka yelled and charged at Kyosuke and they started to fight him.

After a few hits, they all breathed heavily from the fight.

Kyosuke cackled as his injuries healed with the help with the black blood.

"Damn it! It's just like when we fought Chrona the first time!" Soul exclaimed.

"Hey, look at Ryo, his injuries just healed as well!" Tsubaki told them.

They noticed it as well.

"It looks like the black blood has started to run through your veins, doesn't it feel great to have your injuries healed right away?" Kyosuke asked.

"We already had that with our vampire powers, why would we need black blood in the first place?" Ryonosuke asked.

Kyosuke walked over and said, "Because of the power, why not give in? Also, pull that hood off, you look silly."

He pulled it down and revealed the old kind of hairstyle that Kyosuke had but the spikes were downward instead of up.

"Wow, never thought you would try and look like me." He said.

"Wait, that was the favor you asked Thomas for?" Baki asked.

Ryonosuke nodded and said, "Because I wanted to show what Kyo looked before he went insane."

"Hmm, it's not working now." Kyosuke said.

"No it's not! But this will!" Ryonosuke yelled and punched him.

Then he got kicked and coughed and went to the ground and grabbed his stomach.

"We should help him out!" Patty exclaimed.

"I don't think we can't!" Liz exclaimed.

Kana groaned and said, "No, we can!"

"Kana!" Maka exclaimed.

"That bastard ate my fear and I can't let him get away with it!" Kana yelled.

"How can we? Kyosuke helps us with the soul link." Miaka said.

"There's one way!" Baki said and closed his eyes and linked up to Jiro.

"What the?" she asked.

"Even though we're missing one meister, I can still use one! Let's do it! Soul resonance! Wolverine's strike!"

"Moon crater!"

Their attacks were blocked.

"Heh! Like if that would hit me! Now Ryonosuke, let's show them a real soul resonance!" Kyosuke exclaimed as he grabbed his brother.

"Let go of me!" he yelled and felt the black blood inside of him mesh up with his brother's. "What is going on? It is like we're linking up…"

He changed into his axe form and Kyosuke swung him around.

"My turn! Soul resonance! Nightmare Dusk!"

Both Kana and Baki were hit head on and they went down.

"Baki! Kana!" Black Star yelled.

_What should we do now? It feels like we've failed and we can't save them now. _Maka thought to herself.


	20. Chapter 19Chapter 20

Chapter 19 Twins Ahoy! The Wraithe Twins Have Kishin Souls in Them?

Harry, Lara, Stein, and Murphy were running in the main building searching for the Wraithe Twins. Stein led them to the main ballroom of the place where they found both twins dancing to a song that was playing on a record player.

Madrigal looked up and said, "Harry Dresden, also my cousin Lara, also a surprise to see the sergeant Karen Murphy with you as well."

"Don't forget about Dr. Franken Stein from the academy." Madeline said.

"I guess our reputation perceives you Madrigal." Dr. Stein said.

"Of course, why would not know who you all are it would be rude." Madeline said.

"Enough chatter, we came to take you guys down for what you did to the Ishida twins!" Harry yelled.

Madrigal laughed and asked, "Why would you want them back?"

"Yeah, those two are nothing but trouble especially for the academy for who they are." Madeline said.

"They're not trouble, according to my brother they have been great students and fighters." Lara said.

"On top of that, they would risk each other's lives in order to get off your influence." Harry said.

"Our influence? You mean the black blood's influence." Madeline said.

"It's controlling the both of them now and you won't be able to save them especially Kyo with his tremendous power as a meister." Madrigal said.

"Hey Harry, do you believe the bull this guy is saying?" Stein asked.

"Not at all, we can snap them out of it so our students." He answered.

"It sounds like you have a lot of faith in yourselves, let's see if you still have it when you lose to us!" Madrigal exclaimed.

Madeline changed into his spear.

"Very well, we will take you out and feed your souls to the Ishidas as their dinner!" Harry exclaimed as he pointed Thomas at them and fired.

Madrigal charged at them in retaliation.

Back at the other group's fight, it started raining on them as they were fighting against Kyosuke, who had his brother in axe form in hand. Kana and Baki even rejoined the fight after a few minutes of unconsciousness from being hit by the newer resonance attack.

Kyosuke cackled as his injuries healed and yelled out, "Looks like all that training with Harry has gone down the drain!"

"Not only that, Dr. Stein's!" Ryonosuke exclaimed.

"Damn it, no matter what we do he always seems to heal!" Kid exclaimed.

"It's the black blood that is helping the rate of healing increase." Baki said.

"I think I have an idea." Molly said.

"What?" Chrona asked.

"Since physical attacks won't hurt him, maybe magical attacks can." She answered.

"Wait, I will be back in human form if you use your magic!" Jack exclaimed.

"I know, but it is the only way of landing an attack on him!" she told him.

"Very well." He said and changed back.

She took out her little ivory wands out of their case.

"Hey Kyosuke! You think the black blood can make you stronger? Let's see if you can keep up with me and my speed!" she yelled and used her magic to cast a veil.

"What the?" Kyosuke asked.

"That bitch, what is she thinking?" Ryonosuke asked.

Lights came at them at different corners of their perceptions and they tried to look for her with swings at the air. But they were still tricked by her lights and veils.

"Is this a part of her strategy?" Soul asked.

"Well Harry said she is a one person rave machine!" Aria exclaimed.

After a few teasings, Chrona heard Molly in his head, "Chrona, can you hear me?"

"Ah! How did you do that?" he asked.

"_Soul link of course! Listen, use Ragnarok's screaming resonance when I give you the signal!"_

"_What?"_

"_Just do it! Watch out for the pink lights okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

He watched for the lights and saw them after a few minutes.

"Now Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok screamed.

Both brothers were hit and they screamed and Kyosuke tried to swing but Molly dodged and got hit by the blade in the shoulder as she hit the muddy ground.

"Molly!" Jack yelled.

"Hurry! Hit them while they're distracted!" she yelled.

"I got this! Tsubaki shuriken mode!"

Tsubaki changed and Black Star threw her which it had a direct hit and it caused Kyosuke to fall to the ground. Ryonosuke also fell to the ground and landed right next to him.

"We did it." Maka said.

"Hopefully the Dr. Stein and Harry are managing the same way against the Wraithe twins." Soul said.

"Maybe you guys should see." Molly said.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, you got hurt because of me!" Chrona exclaimed.

"I will be fine, besides I need to do something here anyways." She answered.

"If you say so." Black Star said.

"Come on guys!" Kana exclaimed.

The others ran off leaving Jack and Molly behind.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, nevermind that now." She answered as she stood up and went over to the passed out brothers on the ground. "I need to cast something on them."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about me, I was asked to do this." She said as she kneeled to the both of them and thought, _I might be breaking the rules of magic but Harry asked me to do this._

The others managed to make it to where their teachers, Lara, and Murphy were. They saw that both Harry and Lara were in soul resonance mode and Stein was fighting Madrigal hand to hand.

"Looks like they're having a tougher time than we did." Liz said.

"Yeah!" Patty exclaimed.

"What should we do Maka?" Chrona asked.

"Help of course, I can see the Kishin souls in those two." She answered.

"Wait, they have Kishin in them?" Soul asked.

"No wonder I felt something strange in Madrigal." Baki said.

"What? Why didn't you tell all of us before?" Kana asked.

"I didn't want you guys go all panicky or something and try to go after him when we were still training for this." He answered.

"he does have a point." Jiro said.

She sighed and said, "Well, we should help them."

"Let's go!" Jiro exclaimed.

They all charged in.

Deathscythe noticed Maka take a swing and yelled, "Maka! I thought you were fighting against the Ishidas?"

"Yeah, why are you kids here?" Murphy asked as she held her fire.

"We beat them, so Molly told us to help you out!" Black Star answered.

"That means she's trying to snap them out of the black blood." Harry said.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"I know the White Council won't like it but before we came here I asked Molly to perform black magic on the Ishidas when they're finished." He answered.

"Wait, didn't that almost kill you?" Thomas asked.

"It did, but this is to save those two from your cousins!" Harry answered.

"Harry! Look out!" Deathscythe yelled.

He sent out his soul wavelength at Madrigal in the form of flames.

"What the hell? Did you just shoot your wavelength?" Madeline asked.

"What about it?" Harry answered.

"Give up you two! You can't do anything else from here!" Lara yelled.

"Why would we? You all are the losers right now!" Madrigal yelled back.

"What do you mean by that?" Stein asked.

"I mean this!" he answered and pressed a button which caused the ballroom go up in flames and he cackled.

"You bastard!" Harry yelled.

"Enjoy your defeat Lara, Dresden, and DWMA!" Madrigal's voice rang and they saw him leave.

"Get back here!" Harry yelled as he ran after him.

"Wait for us!" Maka yelled as she coughed.

Her dad changed back and he held her.

"We better get out of here or we'll get consumed by the flames!" Soul exclaimed as he changed back.

"Where can we escape?" Kana asked.

"Through the windows! Hurry!" Murphy yelled and they ran over and broke the windows and escaped.

"Will Harry be okay?" Tsubaki asked.

"I think so." Murphy answered.

"Knowing Dresden and my brother, they will get out of this alive." Lara answered.

Natalia and Elisa nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go and see if the Ishidas are alright, probably Molly got them out of their predicament." Stein said as he turned his bolt.

Maka nodded and they got off the ground and left the area.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Black Magic vs Black Blood! The Ishida Brothers Snap Out of the Influence?

Jack brought both of the Ishida twins into a gazebo on the chateau grounds one at a time and lied them down on the circle that Molly drew for her magic ritual.

"There you go." He said.

She stood silent.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I never done black magic after I became Harry's apprentice." She answered.

"Black magic?" he asked.

"Harry asked me to do it in order to help these two and he believed it would be the only way of doing so." She answered.

"What would happen if you would use it wrongly?"

"Major consequences not only on me but these two as well which would lead to my death and Harry's." she answered.

"Why would he be so reckless?"

"It's the only way we can save them, so wish me luck." She answered and lit the candles.

He stood back and watched her finish up the preparations and then saw her kneel and start reciting a spell.

Molly finished the enchantment and felt her soul call out to the twins' souls and saw the darkness that was surrounding them both.

"_Never thought that the black blood would take over like this so fast. Oh welll, I better find them." She said and went forward to find the brothers._

Meanwhile, Harry was looking all over for the Wraithe twins.

"Damn it, where are they?" he asked. "Hey Thomas, can you feel their souls?"

"

No, it's like they vanished." He answered.

"Damn it, where can they be?" he asked.

"Keep on going, you will find them I know it." Thomas answered.

He kept on going and when he went into a room, he felt something go in him and screamed. He felt it rip out of him and saw the spear tip and followed the shaft to Madrigal's hand.

"I thought you all died in the ballroom Mr. Dresden." He said.

"I don't die that easily Agent Smith, why don't you give up your soul to the Matrix along with your sister's?"

"I don't think so, now die!" he yelled and charged at Harry.

Harry started to fight back by shooting at him.

_Molly, I hope you are having luck in the spell department! _He thought.

_Molly walked down the halls of the twins' minds and then heard some music being played and noticed the bass line and followed it until she reached a door. She opened it and saw the twins rocking out and being surrounded by demons with eyes that looked similar to Madrigal's and Madeline's._

"_Okay, this is a Freaky Friday moment! Also, I have been hanging around Harry too much with all these pop culture references." She said._

_The twins finished and the demons applauded._

"_Not bad!" Molly exclaimed._

_They all turned towards her._

"_I never thought I would see you two rock like that! Why not do it at the DWMA sometime?" she asked._

"_An intruder!" one of the demons exclaimed._

"_Feeding time!" one of the demons exclaimed._

"_Yes!" Ryonosuke exclaimed._

_She saw them all about to turn on her._

"_So, you want my fear? Then I'll give it to you!" she yelled and held up her hands and then started a spell to cause the amps to blow._

"_What the hell?" Kyosuke asked._

_Then she had her own demons come after the demons and the brothers. The both of them screamed in their own fear._

"_I don't want to go through this!" Kyosuke yelled._

"_My soul is being fed on!" Ryonosuke yelled._

"_No, it's the fear inside of us!" Kyosuke yelled._

_They screamed._

"_Let us go! We don't have anymore for you!" Kyosuke yelled._

_They screamed and then remembered the smirks of the Wraithe twins._

"_Why are you smirking at us?" Ryonosuke asked._

"_Your fear tastes so good." They said and started to feed off of them and they screamed._

"_Okay, that's enough." Molly said as she broke the spell and they were surrounded by emptiness._

"_What the hell was that?" Ryonosuke asked._

"_Was that a nightmare?" Kyosuke asked._

"_Yes, I used nightmares on you in order to get you off the black blood and it looked like it worked." Molly answered._

"_Why?" Kyosuke asked._

"_Because we, as in your friends, don't want you to come under the influence and wanted to help." She answered and snapped her fingers._

_I_

_Mages of the Samamura twins, Kana, Jiro, Baki, Maka, Soul, Chrona, the Thompson sisters, Black Star, and Kid appeared._

"_No way!" Ryonosuke exclaimed._

"_Also Jack and I and also Thomas and his sisters were afraid of what happened. That is why Harry wanted me to do this." She said._

"_Man, we were major assholes!" Kyosuke exclaimed._

"_Well, you were for the most part and somehow the influence came over me." Ryonosuke said._

"

_Sorry, I am guessing I took the blood to protect you in the first place because I didn't want what happened to you then happen again." Kyosuke said._

"_So, all better now?" Molly asked._

_The brothers nodded._

"_Okay then, now let's get back to the real world and take down Madrigal and Madeline once and for all!" Molly exclaimed._

_They nodded and the light shined and they vanished into it._

Harry was still fighting Madrigal with his soul resonance and wavelength. Madrigal cackled as his injuries healed.

"Damn it." Harry said and noticed his vision was getting blurry and breathed heavily.

"Harry, you better stop, you're about to pass out if you continue like this!" Thomas yelled.

"I need to finish this!" Harry exclaimed.

"No you don't! You fought enough!" Thomas yelled.

"If only a miracle would happen!" Harry exclaimed.

The window broke and they heard, "Aerial savior!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry exclaimed.

They saw Kyosuke jump in and struck Madrigal from behind.

He went to the floor.

"Sorry for the wait! We're here now!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"What the hell? Why aren't you out there taking out your enemies and what happened to your craving for fear?" Madrigal yelled.

"Our friends came to save us and on top of that fear came back at us to bite us in the ass!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"So fuck off and hand us the Kishin souls inside of you two!" Kyosuke yelled.

"Let's see if you can!" Madrigal yelled. "Soul resonance!"

Madeline changed.

"Nightmare joust!"

He charged at them.

Kyosuke blocked it with the soul resonance axe and kicked him down and the both of them started to fight.

Molly and Jack appeared and found Harry being taken care of by Thomas.

"It worked! Not bad Grasshopper." Harry told her as he noticed her.

She smiled and said, "Thanks."

"It looks like the Ishidas' fighting has returned to them." Jack said.

"Yeah, we heard 'Aerial Savior' come out of Kyosuke." Thomas said.

"That's good." Molly said.

"where's everyone?" Harry asked.

"They found us at the gazebo and we told them that everything's fine and we had it taken care of., so they returned to Lara's chateau." Jack answered.

"That's good." Harry said and then closed his eyes. "I need a nap, tell me when the coffee's done and feed Mouse."

"Harry!" Molly yelled.

"He lost too much blood, Jack help me put pressure on this stab wound." Thomas told him.

Jack nodded and took off his shirt and did as he was told.

Both Kyosuke and Madrigal were huffing and puffing. Their eyes were fully white.

"Give up?" Madrigal asked.

"Not yet." Kyosuke answered.

"Very well, then let's see who gets victory or not with this final move!" Madrigal exclaimed and Madeline glowed.

"What the hell?" Ryonosuke asked.

"Looks like he's using his ultra move!" Kyosuke yelled.

"I need to change back!"

"What? Why?"

"Your 'Shattered Horizon' attack or 'Sapphire Horizon' can take him out."

"That won't be necessary! I can channel your final move just perfectly! Have you forgotten it already?"

"I didn't but it has us combine our vampire powers into it for a short amount of time and we have to feed off a lot more than we have to!"

"Don't worry, we will be fine!" Kyosuke exclaimed and closed his eyes.

"Second technique! Round Table Nightmare!" Madrigal yelled and charged at Kyosuke.

Kyosuke yelled, "Final move!"

"What?" Madrigal asked.

He noticed Ryonosuke change into an axe with wings and took on a metallic sheen along with Kyosuke's hair.

"WHITE COURT SAVIOR!"

He charged at Madrigal and Madeline and yelled, "Die and give us your souls!"

He swung and it hit the both of them head on and they glowed in defeat.

"D-damn you…to…hell!" Madrigal managed to say.

He and his sister turned into their Kishin egg forms.

Both Kyosuke and Ryonosuke landed on their feet.

They picked up the souls and ate them.

"It's over." Ryonosuke said.

Kyosuke nodded and noticed his hair and said, "I knew my hairstyle would grow onto you."

"Shut up!" Ryonosuke said.

Kyosuke laughed.

They helped Thomas and Molly get their passed out teacher back to Lara's where the doctors took care of them all.

Author's commentary

Well guys, I know I posted two chapters in one day, but I couldn't let just one go up! Anyways, the next chapter will be the final chapter! I know you have enjoyed this story, but I will have other fics to do especially with the new year coming right around the corner. Well, stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 A Peaceful Ending! What Will the Classes Do Now?

It's been two days since the battle against the Wraithe twins. Harry was still in the infirmary when he woke up. He noticed his surroundings.

"I'm still here? How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Two days." He heard and turned to see Stein and Deathscythe.

"You guys!" Harry exclaimed.

"Don't be so surprised, Thomas sent us to check up on you." Deathscythe said.

"That's my brother all right, making sure that his baby half-brother is okay." Harry said and noticed his clothes on a chair and his dogg curled up next to it. He went over and scratched his ears and grabbed his clothing and changed back into them.

He left the infirmary with Stein and Deathscythe and Mouse followed them.

Meanwhile, both Crescent Moon and Blood Fang were hanging out on the patio having some coffee and snacks that Jack and some of the chefs in the chateau put together. They saw their teachers coming out with Mouse.

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty woke up." Jiro said.

"At least a prince woke me up rather than a young, White Court kissing me." Harry joked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Coffee?" Jack asked as he held up the pot and a mug.

"Yeah, thanks." He said.

Jack poured him the cup and gave it to him.

Harry took a sip as Miaka asked, "So, since the Wraithe twins were beaten, what now?"

"Good question." Aria said.

"I know for one thing that we have to return to the academy since we're still students there." Tsubaki answered.

"Why not you guys come with us?" Black Star asked.

"I don't know." Jiro answered.

"Think about it this way, you all get more assignments and more souls so the Ishida brothers can achieve their goal." Soul told them.

"You do have a point." Kyosuke said.

"On top of that, Molly can become a better meister there." Harry said.

"Come on now! My shooting isn't that bad!" Molly yelled.

"But you still have a lot to learn especially in the wizard department." Harry reminded her.

She nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Think about it this way, you can still disguise yourself with me in hand." Jack said.

"Right." She said.

"By the way, have you all seen Kana at all?" Chrona asked.

"Wasn't she with Jiro this morning?" Kid asked.

"We haven't seen her at all." Baki answered.

"Maybe I should go look for her." Ryonosuke said and went back inside.

"I wonder what's wrong with her?" Kyosuke asked.

"She's in love." Ryonosuke said.

"Of course, she's a vampire after all." Liz said.

"Not like that, really in love." He answered.

"Wait, is that possible?" Deathscythe asked.

"Oh yeah, I met the youngest Wraithe sister and she tried to take my lust but she was truly in love with a guy in the end." Harry answered.

"What will happen to a young White Court when they actually fall in love?" Kid asked.

"They become a human." Harry answered.

"What about Thomas though? Wasn't he in love before?" Kyosuke asked.

"He was but he wasn't our age though and in order to keep himself alive was Justine." Jiro answered.

"No wonder she had white hair." Patty said.

"Well, hopefully everything goes the best for Ryo and Kana." Liz said.

Ryonosuke found Kana in the gardens in the eastern part of the property. She was staring at the burnt out hollow of the ballroom in the Wraithe twins' chateau.

"There you are." He said.

She looked over and said, "Ryo, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you because everyone was worried about you." He answered as he walked over to her.

She went silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ryo, I need to tell you something."

"Huh?"

"The thing is that ever since you were under Madrigal's and Madeline's influence I worried about you a lot and was worried that you wouldn't snap out of it completely.""I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

"What are you trying to say?"

"It's that I love you." She answered and went over and hugged him. "Very much."

He hugged her and said, "I love you too, but more like a sister."

She let go and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"We're White Courts and our branch feeds off of lust and sometimes we have to do it in order to survive it and with love, it would be complicated for us."

She nodded and said, "Right."

"Hey, don't be sad, we have a family going on and a bigger one since we're all at the DWMA together, so cheer up! Who knows, me and Kyosuke might get to 99 souls and that witch's soul one day!"

"Like you hell you are! Me and Jiro will get to that first!" Kana yelled.

"That's my Kana that I know and love! Now, let's go meet up with the others so we can get back to Death City through the NeverNever." Ryonosuke said.

She nodded.

They got back to the others where they also found Leia, Harry's godmother, with them. Justine and Lara said their goodbyes to them and Lara promised to be there the next time they needed her and the sisters.

They all vanished into the NeverNever and returned to Death City where they stayed in order to complete their goals of becoming death weapons.

THE END

Author's Commentary

Well, that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this fic! And look out for my next fic for any DNAngel fans out there, _DNAngel Days_. See ya!


	23. The Deadliest VampireChapter 23

Heads up: Hey guys, I know I finished the fic but I had to do this! What you are about to read is is something I found a week or two ago under the crossovers for Soul Eater. You noticed Dresden Files and Soul Eater was the most unlikely and quirky crossovers especially from me (if you read NCIS Backers, I am kind of Mad Crossover Scientist lol) think again! Right under mine was a Twilight/Soul Eater Crossover. The description said it is not as bad as you think, I tried reading it and it hurt my brain! I love Soul Eater but crossing over into Twilight, that's murder! So, with an idea inspired from classmates, I decided to do this! The deadliest vampire! Done with a Deadliest Warrior type of thing. I am also going to change the writer's weapons line up to fit more with the idea of Twilight (yes, I admit I read the books) and meister line up as well by having Jasper as Alice's Meister since he is the better strategist in Stephanie Meyer's world. And Bella a shield because it makes more sense. To the writer of the crossover mentioned before, I am not making fun of your writing, but this makes more sense and trust me it would give you a nice laugh.

One more thing, disclaimer! I don't own the sprkly vampires of Twilight! I own Kyosuke, Ryonosuke, Miaka, Aria, Baki, Kana, and Jiro, which they are my own creations from my own head. Also, I don't own any of the great characters of Soul Eater and the Dresden Files! So, now it's time to see who is the Deadliest Vampire!

The deadliest vampire

Announcer: The White Court, a vampire with amazing fighting styles when they unleash and a feed for emotions and have the looks to blow away any girl's panties with one glance!

Thomas: Hell yeah!

::Girls panties blow up::

Announcer: The Cullen Family, a band of siblings and a married vampire who is deadly with venom in their bodies and with one bite that could either kill or change you into one of them.

Jasper: What the hell? Why don't we get an introduction like the White Courts?

Kyosuke: Because you don't have much but sparkles when sunlight touches you!

Cullens: ::growl::

Ryonosuke: All bark but no bite!

Lord Death: reaper chop! ::chops both brothers::

Both: ow! ::blood spurts from their head::

Lord Death: Continue please?

Announcer: As vampires they can be fierce, but as meisters and weapons they are even more fierce! Tonight, with the help of the DWMA's best, we will be calculating each sides' strengths and weaknesses through weapon and skill and see who's the deadliest vampire!

Meisters

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, a place where the best train and become meisters to gather souls for their weapons. Besides skill, each meister must be soul compatible with their weapon partner. Our DWMA class is the honors class headed by Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden known as Blood Fang.

Kyosuke Ishida, the younger twin between him and his brother, is an axe meister with a savior's edge to him. Like his brother, he can also change into an axe but his abilities are based on a limited amount of time after being injured.

Kana Iwanari, a katna meister of great skill with moon based resonances. Despite her competition in getting the soul with Black Star, she will always to manage to get it with her sneak attacks.

Black Star: Even though her moves are ggreat, but I am still number one! ::laughs::

Baki Junko, a gauntlet meister and strategist when it comes to his close combat moves. He also has a long range move by shooting his claws out of the gauntlets.

Edward, the "oldest" among the Cullens in his transformation. His weapon is his wife Bella , who turns into a shield. He is always able to block any close combat moves that come at him and use defensive moves by using a long range resonance.

Jasper, a long sword meister who was transformed after the Civil War. With his strategic maneauvers, he is able to help Edward and Rosalie with tips in how to move.

Rosalie, a gataling gun meister who takes her foes down with her cross hairs and make sure that her resonance with Emit is always loaded.

Harry: Despite the Cullens' caliber, they don't know how well my students are able to fight on without being distracted.

Weapons

Ryonosuke, Kyosuke's weapon and sometimes his meister. Despite being under the influence by the Wraithe twins, he's able to be sharp.

Jiro Nakano, a katna with a smart alleck attitude. He is able to help Kanain able to keep his guard up especially in weapon form.

The Samamura twins, Baki's weapons that are handy when it comes to close combat and long range shots.

Bella, a shield that was given her powers after her transformation.

Alice, a broad sword who gets a lot of practice and best to block any attacks and also senses the next attack with her psychic abilities.

Emit, a gataling gun with a lot of ammo to spare especially in resonance form.

Death the kid: To me the Cullens don't sound symmetrical when it comes to their use of weaponry especially with Bella. A shield is just pathetic. At least the weapons Blood Fang hold make a lot more sense.

Stein: ::reading Breaking Dawn for Bella's weapon idea and shuts it and tosses it in the trash:: Damn you Meyer! At least butcher's vampires made sense! ::rolls back in his chair and crashes::

Attacks

With their weapons, each team has a pretty good amount of attack skills.

Harry: One student that comes to mind is Baki. His gauntlets allow him to be fast on the gground and also his ability to dodge is superb!

Thomas: There are also Kana and Kyo with their abilities to strike at the right moments, block with their weapons, and of course have soul resonance powers you wouldn't believe alongside Baki's resonance.

Besides their weapon skills, the White Courts and Cullens also have different hand to hand combat.

Kid: The White Courts have more of a symmetrical feel when it comes to their full technique. It is like two lions fighting each other.

Liz: And the Cullens on the other hand, not so much! That ffight in the first movie was nothing! I sear the Joker vs. Batman should;ve won!

Besides hand-to-hand, the cullens have a bite that is very dangerous. Like a snake's fangs, they hold a poison that can either kill or change a person into one of their own.

Harry: Okay, they're the most retarded form of the Reds! They have to rely on just using their fangs but what happens when Edward kissed Bella when she was human? Nothing! At least the Reds can kill with their kiss!

Thomas: Poison Ivy much?

Harry: Very much so!

Who wins this fight?

Kid: I give it to Blood Fang, their fighting style is very beautiful!

Liz: I don't know, the biting that the Cullens has can be pretty deadly!

Maka: You can't discount Alice's psychic abilities but there is one thing the Cullens don't have and that is the ability to soul resonate since they're humans brought back to life with the hint of being corpse cold and the White Courts can do that since they're born as human at first and then get their powers later and still can resonate with their souls.

Soul: Besides, the resonance that Blood Fang pulls off are pretty cool to me!

Now, that has been done, it is time for the main battle! Who will win? Harry's class of vampires with the Sucubus and Incubus powers and weapons that are deadly or the Cullens with their venom?

Simulation!

In Forks, class Blood Fang arrive at the house.

"This is it?" Kana asked.

"Yep." Jiro answered.

"I thought the Wraithe Chateaus were huge, but this place kind of takes the cake!" Miaka exclaimed.

"So, shall we?" Kyosuke asked.

The weapons nodded and changed.

The meisters walked ahead and then they heard a noise.

"What was that?" Miaka asked.

"Can you sense anything Ryo?" Kyosuke asked.

He opened up his soul sensory and reported, "No! There's no souls here to find!"

"How's that possible?" Kana asked.

"Let's keep on going, we might be able to find something!" Baki exclaimed.

They kept on walking until they heard music.

"Music?" Ryonosuke asked.

"It's coming from down the hall!" Kyosuke exclaimed and he ran ahead.

The others followed and they found a room with a grand piano. A guy with wavy, bronze hair sitting at the piano with a girl right next to him on the bench and two other girls and two other boys on the couch next to it.

"About time, we were waiting for you!" a girl with a pixy haircut exclaimed.

"Good, we came to take you out for your souls!" Ryonosuke yelled.

The six of them laughed.

"Um Ryo, they don't have any." Kyosuke told him.

"Oh yeah."

"Now that they came, let's see what they got!" the guy next to the pixy girl exclaimed.

They saw their weapons appear. They were a shield, a broad sword, and a gattling gun.

"Okay, a crappy weapon and two better weapons, this might be a bitch to beat!" Jiro exclaimed.

"Whatever, let's take them out!" Kana exclaimed as she charged.

"Look out Jasper! She's going to aim for your head!"

He nodded and blocked.

"What the? How did he know that I was going to do that?" Kana asked.

"Alice can predict your moves, that's why." Jasper answered.

"Great, we might be screwed!" Jiro exclaimed.

"No way! I will take him out!" Kana exclaimed and swung again.

"Since she's after him, I get the one with the shield!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

Baki nodded.

They went after their challengers.

"Interesting, a gauntlet meister against me." The blonde girl said as she pointed the gattling gun at him.

"Man, if Molly were here she would have fun against her." Aria said.

"Let's see how much fun you will have against us!" Emit exclaimed.

Rosalie started to shoot.

Baki dodged.

"What the hell?" Rosalie asked.

She got hit by one of Baki's gauntlets.

"That was easy." Miaka said.

"You think it was easy? Let's see how you dodge more of these bullets!" Rosalie yelled and started to shoot.

Baki started to dodge.

Kyosuke started to fight his challenger.

"Man, this guy is just blocking us with that damn shield!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"About to give up? Your axe is a worthless tool against me!" Edward exclaimed.

"Actually it is, a shield maybe strong but not strong enough." Kyosuke told him and started to fight again.

After a few swings and shots, both sides were starting to get tired.

"Give up?" Jasper asked.

"Never." Kana said.

"Yeah!" Jiro exclaimed.

"You can't beat me, you know I am a pretty fast shooter." Rosalie said.

"We know, but I did shoot my claws." Baki said.

"Give up?" Edward asked.

"No way!" Kyosuke exclaimed.

"No way I'm losing to a Kingdom Hearts weapon!" Ryonosuke yelled.

"Give it up, you three don't have a move that would save you!" Alice yelled.

"Actually there is." Kana said.

"What?" Emit asked.

"There is a major difference between the three of us and that is you three don't have any souls and that means you can't resonate!"

"What?" the Cullens asked.

"Ready Baki?" Kana asked.

"Right! Soul link!" he exclaimed and they were all linked.

"Soul resonance!" they all yelled.

"Great skill of the katana meister! Moon crater!"

Jasper got hit head on.

"Great skill of the axe meister! Savior's Dusk!" Kyosuke yelled and hit Edward.

"My turn! Great skill of the gauntlet meister! Wolverine Strike!"

Rosalie was knocked down.

WINNERS: White Courts

Stein: Aw, I wanted to dissect their bodies for the venom!

Deathscythe: at least they won!

Lord Death: All thanks to their soul resonances, Blood Fang had the skill to take out the Cullens with one swipe!

Now that the winner has been announced. Next time, who will win? The gun slinging Lara Wraithe vs. Alucard?

Thomas: No way in hell!

Commentary continued

Hello everyone! That is about it. Once again to that crossover writer, I am not making fun of your fic and don't get on my case for not liking Twilight. Because not everyone likes it. This little chapter is just a light hearted thing. I hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
